<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>答案 by bolinda</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30012000">答案</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bolinda/pseuds/bolinda'>bolinda</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:21:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>34,493</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30012000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bolinda/pseuds/bolinda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>完成日期2019年底，更于5.0大版本初期。<br/>Lofter被炸后于AO3补发。<br/>含私设古代光，与新版本冲突，慎入。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Elidibus/Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 古代人的日常前传</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>初代光♀<br/>
有私设，暧昧向。<br/>
预警在此，不喜误入，免生不快。</p>
<p>芝诺光♀《触不可及》系列的番外<br/>
前情接《诸神黄昏》，但是那篇我还没写完！写了一半来了灵感，先写了这个番外。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>第一世界的光在以肉眼可见的速度憔悴着，她原本丰润的面颊日益销售，眼睛的颜色也变得越来越古怪，漆黑的如同暗之君主沉睡的摇篮。</p>
<p>她靠坐在树上包扎伤口，不敢让拂晓贤人看见伤口间流出的金色血液。</p>
<p>索鲁斯慢悠悠的躲到她面前，单膝跪地，摸着下巴说：“看来发生不得了的异变呢，很痛苦吗？”</p>
<p>光忧郁的咬着绷带：“我情愿它痛，问题是毫无感觉。”她撸下袖子，掩盖包扎的绷带，刚想起来感觉大腿一沉，原来是索鲁斯拿她的大腿当枕头？？</p>
<p>面对光额头的十字路口，索鲁斯坏笑着用手指抵住光之使徒熟悉的拳头：“这里的光太强了，我很累。让我这个老人家休息一会吧……”</p>
<p>沙哑虚弱的声音让她放下高高举起的拳头，从她的角度看到是索鲁斯紫青色的黑眼圈，黑褐色的短发里夹杂着白发，她好奇的拨弄着他的短发，只有薄薄一层的黑发，下面几乎都已经变白。</p>
<p>索鲁斯感受到发根处的瘙痒，不由得笑出声：“光之使徒，你的梦想是什么？”</p>
<p>光想了想：“世界和平，岁月静好，和我爱的人平静的生活在一起。只要你别搞事，我的梦想立刻就可以实现。”</p>
<p>索鲁斯开朗的笑声回荡在空荡荡的树林里：“那还真是对不起喽~”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“哈迪斯，你的梦想是什么？”</p>
<p>说话的人坐在参天巨树主干之上，手里正在写的剧本，她有着一头极美的长卷发，似金非银的颜色，闪烁着蓝光，宛如丝绸披风一路披到膝盖。阳光透过层层树叶，洒在她身上，让她整个人都在发光。</p>
<p>彼时的少年哈迪斯风华正茂，黑发茂密而卷曲，目光如炬，腰板笔直，他站在细细的树杈上举着双臂来回走着平衡木玩：“嗯……我要当个暴君。”</p>
<p>“暴君？”她还有一双顾盼生辉的眼睛，像极光一样的颜色，哈迪斯见过的所有星空也无法形容的美丽。</p>
<p>“对的！我要做暴君！皇帝！独裁者！”雄辩家哈迪斯不顾自己站在摇摇欲坠的树杈上，开始滔滔不绝、手舞足蹈的描述理想：“我来！我见！我征服！所到之处，莫非王土！喜怒哀乐，皆是国策！爱恨情仇，唯我独尊！”</p>
<p>“……”</p>
<p>西西弗斯伸手拎住哈迪斯的衣领——他过于激动没踩住掉下去了，虽然他们是永恒之人，但是也有不少倒霉蛋摔断脖子回归以太。</p>
<p>她语重心长的对他说：“记得吃药。”</p>
<p>那时候哈迪斯是著名思想家、雄辩家，而西西弗斯是一位戏剧家、哲学家。思想家哈迪斯激情昂扬，非常喜欢戏剧。戏剧家西西弗斯则沉静内敛，喜好深邃的思想。</p>
<p>怎么看都是错位的两人，偏偏是最好的朋友。</p>
<p>他们两个身份特殊，力量强大，强大到不受肉体的束缚。十四席位的人与其他人是不一样的，他们拥有的是精神上的肉体，而不是物质上的肉体。性别分化最终是个人选择的结果，热情的哈迪斯成为男人，而淡然的西西弗斯选择成为女性。</p>
<p>至于西西弗斯光华四射的美貌，也是源自她思想上的光辉。</p>
<p>被提着衣领的哈迪斯对危险境地浑然不觉，他抬起头来，感受着她天丝般的长发垂在面颊上的柔软：“吃药？难道你害怕我会死掉吗？”</p>
<p>她把哈迪斯提上来：“我只害怕被你气死。你有害怕的东西吗？”</p>
<p>哈迪斯想了想：“有吧，比如我怕被你忘记。”西西弗斯是全星球最璀璨的存在，令万物心驰神往，万一她哪天有别的挚友，把他忘记怎么办，他对这事还挺紧张的。</p>
<p>“不会忘的，像你这么让人操心的家伙，全宇宙都挑不出第二个。”</p>
<p>哈迪斯探头，想偷瞄一眼她正在创作中的剧本，被她欺身捂住：“你干嘛！你不许看！”</p>
<p>他乖巧的扯着她的衣摆：“让我看看嘛！什么时候你也给我安排个角色，我好想当演员。支持各种交易，支持潜规则。我愿意为艺术献身！”</p>
<p>西西弗斯挑了挑眉，嘴角勾起一抹坏笑，哈迪斯以为自己眼花了，赶紧揉揉，在看过去还是她那淡然娴静的笑脸。</p>
<p>哈迪斯如愿实现了演员梦，还是主角。</p>
<p>剧本是好剧本，讲述了一介凡人与天神斗智斗勇，永不向命运低头，他的智慧触怒天条，被罚永远的在地狱里推石头。重头戏，就是主角从山脚下推着圆形巨石一直到山顶，每每即将达到山顶时，巨石又因为重量滚落。他需要永远的做这件徒劳无功的事情，永远看不到希望与尽头。</p>
<p>戏剧家西西弗斯觉得，为了展现男性肉体的力与美，为了展现人类的不屈，最后一幕，男主角要全裸推石头。</p>
<p>全裸。</p>
<p>全……裸……</p>
<p>夸下海口的哈迪斯欲哭无泪的演了最后一幕。</p>
<p>他本来就是赫赫有名的雄辩家，无数人拜倒在他滔滔不绝的口才下，一听到是他全裸登台的处女秀，一时间椭圆形的古代剧场里人满为患，墙头过道，地下室里都恨不得探出个脑袋。</p>
<p>行吧，为艺术献身。</p>
<p>哈迪斯在生存和尊严间选择了艺术，他冷漠的演完最后一幕，悲悯的神色就像真正的神话英雄，在无望中反抗，虔诚的面对苦难。由于过于精彩的演绎，导致他谢了足足半小时幕才退场，也就是说……他在台上光着站了半小时，被上万人看个光，风吹得肉体和心里都凉飕飕。</p>
<p>更让他心里凉的是，观众席上没有西西弗斯的身影。</p>
<p>赤条条的哈迪斯，从谢幕布上扯下块布包住自己，凄凉孤单的打着喷嚏走向后台。路过导演室时，只听见里面传来惊天动地的笑声，里面的人几乎笑到抽搐，带着哭腔的说：“我的妈！爱梅特赛尔克笑死我了，让他脱他就真脱啊！你说他是不是有暴露癖啊！”</p>
<p>！！！</p>
<p>以格约姆，你个死八婆！你才暴露癖！</p>
<p>这时，门内传来另一个悦耳的笑声，他都不知道西西弗斯可以这样开怀大笑：“不过，他身材真的不错呢，让我大开眼界。”</p>
<p>她夸他身材好？</p>
<p>博佳人一笑，也是值得的。</p>
<p>他打开袍子看看自己的裸体，确实不错，看来以后可以多脱点。本来抑郁的心情，因为她的一句赞美变好，至于以格约姆说的什么“没想到尺寸惊人”之类的，他选择性失聪。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>这只是漫长人生的小插曲，出道即巅峰的哈迪斯的演员梦终结，此后他再也没闹着要当男主角。</p>
<p>两人都狂热的爱好喜剧，每每有新剧目上映时，总会结伴出现在剧院包厢中。</p>
<p>今天，他们欣赏的是一幕“爱情”为主题的剧目。因为永恒的生命，人们对传宗接代、交合、婚配都毫无兴趣。彼时的戏剧主题都是人文与自然，神明与凡人，西西弗斯创作的题材总是以抗争命运为主。</p>
<p>爱情对他们而言，是比星空、数学和魔法，都更加高深的领域。</p>
<p>这个爱情故事讲述的是一个神话。男主角像所有的英雄一般披荆斩棘，历经艰难险阻，穿越战火硝烟，踏遍黄泉天涯，经历万年时光，只为曾经的生死爱情。而他爱的人，在绝望中苦苦等待直至生命尽头，在无尽轮回的时光之间灰飞烟灭。</p>
<p>他承认这部剧非常精彩，但是落幕时，西西弗斯的脸上闪烁着的泪花让他惊讶了。</p>
<p>他第一次见到她哭，一时间荒神，在身上摸来摸去才摸到手帕。</p>
<p>西西弗斯接过手帕，攥地紧紧，任由眼泪打湿衣襟。她的一切都令哈迪斯着迷，他甚至想变出个碗接住扑簌的泪滴，把它们都变成珍珠，串成项链，永远珍藏。</p>
<p>“哈迪斯，你说爱情是什么呢？真的会有万年不变的爱情吗？”</p>
<p>西西弗斯极光色的眸子眼含热泪，让最机敏的雄辩家第一次哑口无言。</p>
<p>他回去以后种棵树，思索很久，久到种子变成树苗，又变成小树，还是想不明白那个问题，爱情到底是什么呢？</p>
<p>直到有一天，他在一次十四席位会议散场时，在某个休息室的门外，看到艾里迪布斯和西西弗斯——在这里，应该称呼她为索罗门更为恰当，他们两人紧紧的挨在一起，额头相抵，呼吸交缠。</p>
<p>哈迪斯无法形容那一瞬间的冰冷。</p>
<p>他傻傻的站在门外，看着他们肢体暧昧的互动，心里只有一个想法，死了算了。</p>
<p>他思考着自己种的那颗爱情树还有多久长高，高到他可以在上面吊死自己的程度时，门内传来索罗门的无奈的声音：“解不开的，我看剪断好了。我们去找把剪刀。”</p>
<p>她和艾里迪布斯擦肩而过时，被风拂起的及膝长发挂到了他胸前的扣字上，两人挤在一起解了半天，越缠越紧。</p>
<p>“那岂不是暴殄天物。你美丽的发丝，在无星无月的夜晚，代替缪斯滋养着我干涸的心灵。我承认一直想得到一缕你的头发，但绝不是这样被暴力的剪断。”诗人艾里迪布斯的嘴甜如蜜糖，爱梅特赛尔克在心里暗骂，啊呸！骗人的鬼！</p>
<p>艾里迪布斯非常享受这一刻，终于得以一亲高岭之花索罗门的芳泽，何等的幸运，何等的幸福。他的鼻尖多次擦过她的额头，似乎为让解开更加方便一般，体贴的揽住她的后背，拥抱般的亲密。</p>
<p>爱梅特赛尔克适时现身，英雄救美的打个响指，被缠住的头发宛如有生命的蛇，乖巧的放开牢牢缠住的纽扣。</p>
<p>艾里迪布斯非常不开心的瞥向多事的人，发现时爱梅特赛尔克后乖乖闭嘴，他与索罗门的亲密友情无人不知。他瞪了哈迪斯一眼，哈迪斯也冷笑着行礼：“日安，艾里迪布斯阁下，拉哈布雷亚在四处找你呢。”</p>
<p>“谢了，爱梅特赛尔克阁下。”</p>
<p>艾里迪布斯依依不舍的离开索罗门，悻悻然离去，</p>
<p>西西弗斯浑然不觉，低头抚弄着被缠的乱糟糟的头发。哈迪斯从背后将她的长发捧起，那么柔软那么丰厚，两只手都攥不起来的蓬勃发量，就像神话中的金羊毛，让人忍不住把头埋进去。</p>
<p>“这样能方便点。”</p>
<p>他摘下手套，用手指梳理着她又麻烦又漂亮的及膝长发，分成很多股，一股股的编成麻花辫。西西弗斯乖巧的低着头，任由他摆弄头发。最后一缕长发编好后，露出了她纤细的雪色后颈。那一瞬间，哈迪斯心底的悸动，让他明白了问题的答案。</p>
<p>但是他没有马上告诉她，他们的生命那么久，他有无限的时间用身体和行为告诉她，爱情是什么。</p>
<p>命运弄人。</p>
<p>召唤佐迪亚克，十四席位每个人都要奉献自己最珍贵的东西。</p>
<p>他们有的奉献生命，有的奉献亲人，还有的亲手砍去身体的某一部分。在献祭成功后，只有爱梅特赛尔克和索罗门看上去，与平时无异。</p>
<p>只有他们两个知道自己的献祭。</p>
<p>艾美特赛尔克献祭了感情。</p>
<p>索罗门献祭了学识。</p>
<p>热恋中的哈迪斯交出爱情，博学的西西弗斯献出记忆。</p>
<p>他们成了最熟悉的陌生人。</p>
<p>爱梅特赛尔克的人生足够长，长到与天地同寿。可是幸福的岁月却短的可怜，像太阳升起前海上的泡沫，如梦如幻。</p>
<p>他睁开沉重的眼皮，发现自己仍然躺在光之使徒的大腿上，她正靠着树疲惫的休憩着。</p>
<p>真是好久没做梦了。</p>
<p>纵使她有西西弗斯一半的灵魂碎片，可终究不是她。</p>
<p>没人比她更加耀眼，更加渊博。他的月亮，他的思念。</p>
<p>他突然想明白那个问题的答案，爱情究竟是什么呢？</p>
<p>答案就是，你和我。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>本来想写刀的，结果又成了甜饼。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>精致秀美的午后花园绿意盎然，被白色的高墙环抱其中，墙上爬满满是利刺的蔷薇花藤，怒放的蔷薇花努力的让这里看上去不像监狱。</p>
<p>花园正中是一座带着回廊的小屋，本来是供情侣们秘密约会的庭院。短暂的私会，抑或是隐秘的激情。</p>
<p>回廊前的石桌上凌乱的铺着一层又一层翻开的书本，地上椅子上全是纷飞的纸团。西西弗斯伏在桌前，神经质般地噼里啪啦的翻着书，费力的用指尖辨认着书上的字，极光色的大眼睛里满是惶恐与血丝。</p>
<p>黑袍的拉哈布雷亚矗立在她的身后，她以美发闻名，而他手中的匕首正抵着她的后颈。匕首是石头做的，通体纯白，在阳光的照射下反射着珍珠色的光泽。</p>
<p>他握刀的手不住地颤抖，连着肩膀、全身都在颤抖，最终匕首脱落，无力地跪倒在地上。白袍艾里迪布斯俯身捡起匕首：“还是我来吧。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>他从背后环住西西弗斯的脖子，刀刃指向她的喉咙，而她本人无知无觉的仍在费力地辨认文字。</p>
<p>金灿灿毛茸茸的头颅，曾经装满智慧与学识，佐迪亚克的献祭拿走了这颗头颅里自出生以来的所有记忆。伟大的智慧王索罗门，变成了白痴。</p>
<p>艾里迪布斯本来只是环着她的脖子，不知不觉中把她拥进怀中，眼泪打湿了她的头发：“……我也做不到。”</p>
<p>拉哈布雷亚的眼泪打湿白色的石板：“为什么会变成这个样子……我们的世界，我们的人民，我的同伴……”庄严的深渊祭司，痛苦的像无助的孩子：“她是多么骄傲的人啊！我们怎么能眼看着她变成白痴，毫无尊严的活下去！”</p>
<p>他们都知道，死对她而言才是最好的结局。</p>
<p>拉哈布雷亚想起以格约姆，那个倔强固执的女人，比谁都认真生活，比谁都热爱这个世界，为什么偏偏是她献出生命？</p>
<p>艾里迪布斯搀扶起拉哈布雷亚，哽咽着对他说：“我们一定有办法的，一定有办法找回我们的同胞。索罗门……我们把她关在这里，好好照顾，像照顾婴儿一样，她会重新学会生活的。”</p>
<p>但愿。</p>
<p>白袍与黑袍搀扶着蹒跚离去后，爱梅特赛尔克从花园的廊柱后缓缓走出。</p>
<p>拉哈布雷亚的刀指向西西弗斯的后颈时，他没有阻止。艾里迪布斯的刀指向她的喉咙时，他也没有阻止。在他们离去后，他拾起滚落在地上的白圣石匕首，翻弄玩赏着，坐在西西弗斯的桌子上。</p>
<p>他把刀尖抵住她的下颚，轻声问：“你会笑吗？或者，哭一下。如果没有哭也没有笑，我就当你默许。”</p>
<p>一如既往的美丽面孔无知无觉，失去语言记忆的她只能发出单音节，含糊的念叨着：“crystal……”</p>
<p>爱梅特赛尔克算是明白，白袍和黑袍为什么要背对着她动手。面对她的脸，再冷酷残暴的人也会心软。她若是天使，人们因为她的样子去信奉天堂。若是魔鬼，人们也会为追随她她而坠入地狱。</p>
<p>放下匕首，哈迪斯摸着胸口，那里被拿走了爱情。</p>
<p>他的记忆还在，他记得曾经的悸动与心跳。他还有有恻隐之心，还有道德和情感。纵使他不再爱她，她仍然是他的同伴，好友，尊敬的对象。</p>
<p>他拈起一缕那似金非银的长卷发，回忆着幸福的往昔，只感觉膝盖一沉，西西弗斯趴在了他的膝盖上，睡着了。</p>
<p>被死亡威胁时也能睡着，真的退化成婴儿了。</p>
<p>他把她抱起，送回到小屋的木床。纵使他们关系最好时，也少有如此亲密的举动。</p>
<p>想起拉哈布雷亚和艾里迪布斯的眼泪，他也想哭，却流不出眼泪。</p>
<p>“我的挚友，我会常来看你的。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>永恒之人到底做错了什么要遭到这样的惩罚？他们节制而寡欲，从不向星球所求过多，只要求生存必需之物。为什么只有献出生命才能平息星球的怒火？</p>
<p>灾厄一个接着一个，靠着向佐迪亚克献祭勉强维持着星球的生存。越来越多的人献出生命，他们如同抱薪救火，涸泽而渔。看上去平静的局面不知道还能持续多久，还有多少人命能用来献祭。</p>
<p>人心惶惶，佐迪亚克只是延缓灭亡的时间。</p>
<p>黑暗君主的意志越来越强大，从被动的接受逐渐开始能够与人类对话。</p>
<p>他说，他目前拥有足够的以太维持自身和星球的运转，暂时不需要生命献祭。但是，为了表示他们的忠诚，他要求献上这个星球最美丽的东西。</p>
<p>十四席位如今仅剩四人。</p>
<p>他们三位原初种不约而同的只想到一个人，有谁比她更纯洁、更无瑕呢？</p>
<p> </p>
<p>外面的腥风血雨愁云惨淡，而花园监狱的时光仿佛被冻结在灾厄之前，阳光灿烂春风拂面。</p>
<p>西西弗斯仍然在伏案围着纸笔，没有人照顾她，所以她仍然不会说话。没人教她识字，她也没法阅读书籍。</p>
<p>不过她找到打发无尽时光的新方式，画笔和颜料。</p>
<p>她被囚禁在咫尺天地，只有花草风雨和梦境为伴。她只见过三个人，白袍和黑袍总是来去匆匆，说着她听不懂的语句。哈迪斯倒是经常来，却从不跟她交谈。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>哈迪斯的出现吓得她一缩手，画笔在画上拖了长长一道。他微笑着摸着她的头，从背后居高临下的欣赏着她的作品。</p>
<p>画上是一座蓝色的、晶莹闪烁的尖塔，细腻的笔触让他猜测着塔的材质，是玻璃？还是水晶？他瞥到旁边的一幅画，是颗菱形的大水晶，飘浮在黑暗星空里的银蓝色，成百上千个反光切面，也不知道她描绘了多久。</p>
<p>“crystal……”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>西西弗斯抬起头，脸上是全身心依赖的灿烂笑脸，天真无邪。</p>
<p>突然，她摸了摸脸上滴落的水，又舔舔指尖，是咸咸的味道。她发现是哈迪斯在哭，不住的眼泪像雨一样落下。</p>
<p>她不懂，捧起他的脸，温柔地亲吻着那滚落的泪水。</p>
<p>哈迪斯握住她的双手，咬着嘴唇，随后下定决心般的把她拉起来，捂住她的眼睛：“走吧，我带你去个地方。”</p>
<p>他披上袍服，脸上罩着红色面具，白袍和黑袍正在等着他们。</p>
<p>他们最开始还为牺牲而痛苦，随着人数不断增加，牺牲逐渐变成麻木的数字。</p>
<p>他们身处在虚无的缝隙，四周是漆黑的夜空，在他们脚下是一团深不见底的黑色火焰。黑袍白袍沉默的看着惶恐的西西弗斯，她本能的感觉到恐惧，把身体缩到爱梅特赛尔克的怀里。</p>
<p>他的声音那么温柔，轻轻从背后扶着她的肩膀：“别怕。”</p>
<p>西西弗斯茫然的矗立在悬空的黑暗之上，听着他们三个念诵着咒文，她在本能的流泪：“……crystal……”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>咒文停止，佐迪亚克现身，黑色的火焰转瞬之间吞噬了娇小的美人，她甚至来不及惊呼。</p>
<p>沸腾的烈炎得到满足后恢复了平静，短暂的平静。</p>
<p>黑暗之中猛然爆出白光，宛如超新星的爆炸，照亮整个星球的每一个角落。</p>
<p>海德林诞生了。</p>
<p>被献祭给佐迪亚克每一个不甘心的生命所召唤出的母水晶，给了崩溃世界最后一击，世界分割。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>光之使徒问爱梅特赛尔克：“为什么你们无影就不能承认逝者已矣呢？”</p>
<p>爱梅特赛尔克反问：“如果是你亲手送拂晓所有人去死，你能原谅自己吗？如果有复活他们的机会，哪怕只有一点，你会放弃吗？”</p>
<p>他们沉默的注视对方，都无比的清楚，不是所有的问题都有答案。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>《古代人的日常》<br/>lofter被炸后的补发片场，接《答案》<br/>写于5.0初期，私设如山，与后期官方设定冲突，慎入。</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>初代光♀<br/>友情向，估计是全员OOC</p>
<p>私设如山，人设沿用《答案》，芝诺光合集自取。</p>
<p>不喜误入免生不快</p>
<p> </p>
<p>议长拉哈布雷亚宣告第十四席位的人选——智慧王·索罗门。这个称号让大家都不免诧异，毕竟在座的所有永恒之人，都有造物主般通天彻地的法力与学识。敢在他们之间称智慧王，有点意思。</p>
<p>当然他们不敢当面质疑拉哈布雷亚的权威。</p>
<p>爱梅特赛尔克和艾里迪布斯翘着二郎腿，双手交叉在脑后，姿势表情一毛一样。</p>
<p>爱梅特赛尔克：“呵，智慧王？估计又是哪个海沟里爬出来的老怪兽。”</p>
<p>艾里迪布斯：“那种自负聪明的人，肯定没有性别分化，天天裹着脏袍子面具一百年都不洗一次。”</p>
<p>艾里迪布斯怕拉哈布雷亚，不敢跟他一起去会会这位智慧王。有什么的，他才不怕议长。从拉哈的桌上摸到智慧王的地址，它居然被安置在城外的树林？要知道从那里到议会，骑飞行兽也得一小时。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>他活了很多年，甚至记不得自己的岁数，但是跟城外的参天巨树相比，他还是太年轻了。这里聚集着不喜欢生活在拥挤城市的人们，很多树上都树屋和人家，树长得都一样，还没有门牌。爱梅特赛尔克飞整整一下午才找到地址上的树屋。</p>
<p>他觉得这人肯定有病，但是不觉得自己骑一天飞行兽去搞事的自己有病。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>确定是他找的那棵树，在层层叠叠的树叶里他看到人影正在活动，好你个智慧王！他憋了一下午的火气，非得试试对方到底配不配这个名号。他举起手掌，凝聚气团，他一定要打中它，让它摔个屁股蹲儿！</p>
<p>刚猛的冲击波打落分开树枝，扫落所到之处的树叶，层层叠叠树枝被推开，尽头的身影浮现全貌。</p>
<p>是一位美人。</p>
<p>糟糕！千钧一发之际，他收回力道，但是有些晚了，冲击波击落美人手中的物件，在地上摔的粉碎。</p>
<p>“抱歉！”</p>
<p>他慌忙从鸟背上跳下，果然还是弄错了地址，还差点误伤无辜。</p>
<p>地上是摔得粉碎的水晶框，美人蹲在地上，从一地残骸中捡出破损的标本。是一只月光蝴蝶，在夜色下会散发着银色荧光，结茧三年方化蝶，在满月时破茧而出，在第二天的日出时迎接死亡。</p>
<p>他不喜欢这类短暂可悲的生命，但是从不否认月光蝶很美，很稀有。</p>
<p>只是，他近距离看清美人的脸时，只觉得要死了。只要她开口，他愿意为他她任何伤天害理的事情。</p>
<p>美人惋惜的抚摸着掌心的蝴蝶，对于这个突然出现发起攻击、还损坏珍贵标本的人面露愠色。她的眼睛极美，像极光一样变换着颜色，那是魔力充盈到溢出的缘故。这样的人爱梅特赛尔克只听说过，千百年来还是第一次见。</p>
<p>她的怒气转瞬即逝，没必要因为无生命的物件去跟活人生气，无论物件多么珍贵都不值得。</p>
<p>“你是谁？”</p>
<p>声音也好听，爱梅特赛尔克后悔的想抽自己，他怎么就得罪了这么漂亮的人呢！交个朋友多好啊！</p>
<p>“我我我……我是艾里迪布斯！有本事去议会告我！”妈的，丢死人了，他逃命似的跳上鸟飞走了。</p>
<p>智慧王·索罗门站在原地，扶额思索着，这个人……不是爱梅特赛尔克吗？难道她记错了，不应该啊。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>晨间例会，议长拉哈布雷亚翻动着文件：“昨天下午城郊森林里监控到大魔法师级的魔力波动，在座的各位大魔法师有谁了解情况吗？难道说，在议会不知道的情况下，凭空诞生了新大魔法师？”</p>
<p>拉哈布雷亚的严厉的目光依次扫过圆桌旁的十二位大魔法师，身为永生之人，不代表不会被这群人气到秃顶。艾里迪布斯非常不故意的看向爱梅特赛尔克，而他拿着从以格约姆那弄来的指甲锉在磨指甲。</p>
<p>吹掉磨下的白沫，他无辜的看向上议长的目光：“亲爱的议长，您为何如此含情脉脉的看着我？如果有大魔法师级的波动，想必议会已经接到相关投诉了吧。”反正投诉也是投诉艾里迪布斯，他在以格约母鄙夷的目光下，把指甲锉揣进口袋。他端起茶杯，掀开盖子，轻轻吹着浮在水面上的碧绿茶叶。</p>
<p>拉哈布雷亚觉得太阳穴都在突突跳，他强行转移注意力，拍拍手，早会厅黑色的巨门轰然打开：“我们的新家人，智慧王·索罗门到了。”</p>
<p>“噗——”</p>
<p>爱梅特赛尔克看清出现在门内的人，将茶水喷出七色的彩虹，身边的艾里迪布斯变出小扇子，将水雾挡住：“哇哦~她要是海沟里的妖怪，我现在就抱着石头去跳海。”他在心里咒骂调停者一千遍，他昨天可说智慧王一百年都不洗澡。</p>
<p>智慧王·索罗门神奇的魔力之瞳令诸位叹为观止，拉哈布雷亚与她相识已久，两人宛如师生。十四席都是声名赫赫， 大部分都互相认识，那布里亚勒斯开心的向她打招呼：“天哪！我们上次见面还是一百年前，那时候你还没有性别分化。早知道女性这么美丽，我也做女性了。”</p>
<p>他说着还不忘朝另一位大美人以格约姆致意，殉道者受用的一笑：“你现在也可以转化成女人，我可以帮你。”她对索罗门颔首微笑。</p>
<p>拉哈布雷亚刚想介绍爱梅特赛尔克，却发现这家伙蹑手蹑脚的逃往后门：“真理天使，你要是不想成为黏在门上的装饰画，就给我老实回来坐着。”</p>
<p>爱梅特赛尔克：乖巧.jpg</p>
<p>索罗门一脸“我就知道是你”抓包表情，他只能发挥演技天赋装作失忆，一套下来行云流水没有引起老大的怀疑，继续坐在旁边喝茶。</p>
<p>艾里迪布斯风度万千的向她施礼：“我是调停者·艾里迪布斯，非常荣幸见到您。昨天我就想去拜访您，无奈您在城外树林的地址被爱梅特赛尔克拿走了。”</p>
<p>白袍你个缺德玩意儿！不卖我你能掉块肉吗！</p>
<p>索罗门眯着眼打量装作乖巧喝茶其实气到内伤的爱梅特赛尔克：“我们昨天见过，他非常热情。”</p>
<p>早会本来就是供他们交流一些日常事务，并不严肃，也并不需要着正装。于是乎，看报纸的、喝茶水的、吃早餐的、聊八卦的，甚至打起来都是经常事。他们是家人，是兄弟姐妹，是没有血缘的至亲。</p>
<p>哦，爱梅特赛尔克和艾里迪布斯不算，他俩是熊孩子。</p>
<p>拉哈布雷亚也不像在人前那般严肃，他有着成熟英俊的容颜，像可靠的大哥。他招呼许久不见的索罗门坐到身边：“我给你的那个月光蝶的茧孵化了吗？你不是说做成标本给我吗？”</p>
<p>“噗——”</p>
<p>沉浸在索罗门美貌里的艾里迪布斯毫无防备，被爱梅特赛尔克嘴里的茶水结结实实喷一脸。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>老大要是知道他攻击索罗门，估计他负责上百层议会大楼每个楼层的卫生。就算他只是稍稍用力，对家人使用暴力总是不对的。他决定向她道歉，公开正式道歉。</p>
<p>拉哈布雷亚正在和以格约姆、索罗门喝下午茶，交流最近星辰魔法的心得。爱梅特赛尔克突然出现，快步走到索罗门面前，90°鞠躬：“对不起，请原谅我昨天的失态，非常抱歉。”</p>
<p>拉哈布雷亚和以格约姆懵了，索罗门愣了下：“我接受你的道歉，但是你为什么要这么做呢？我猜猜~”她让爱梅特赛尔克抬起头来，温柔的摸着他的肩膀：“你不服我，对吗？”</p>
<p>这倒是，道歉归道歉，他确实不服她。</p>
<p>他的性子大家都了解，拉哈布雷亚靠在沙发上，静观事态。</p>
<p>索罗门转身询问大哥：“我们可以打一架吗？”</p>
<p>拉哈布雷亚摊手：“随意，不许打伤对方。你们太过强大，要打去星球尽头极地冰海。”</p>
<p>爱梅特赛尔克眉头都拧到一起：“老大！那边好冷啊！飞到那边好好几天的……”话还没说完，索罗门就抓着他凭空消失了。</p>
<p>以格约姆惊讶的茶水都洒了：“瞬间移动？”</p>
<p>以大魔法师的魔力，灵魂形态穿越时间夹缝并不难，但是以肉身形态进行空间跳跃可不简单，何况还带个人。至少资历最老的拉哈布雷亚做不到，最有魔法天赋的爱梅特赛尔克也做不到。</p>
<p>以格约姆举手：“老大！我想去现场观看！”</p>
<p>拉哈布雷亚戴上眼镜打开报纸：“去吧。”</p>
<p>她生气摔手，飞过去得好几天，他们早打完了！好气！为什么索罗门不带她！</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“呕……”</p>
<p>晕车的爱梅特赛尔克在纯白的极地冰盖上干呕，他拿手背擦着嘴，透过垂落的卷发看着索罗门，她胜券在握地居高临下审视着他。</p>
<p>瞬间移动？她居然会他和老大都不会的魔法？</p>
<p>车速太快！他还是个孩纸啊！</p>
<p>索罗门把神赐般的及膝秀发聚拢在脑后，绾成结，又戴上兜帽后掏出魔杖：“别废话，亮家伙吧。”</p>
<p>打起来爱梅特赛尔克才发现，她根本不像外表那般楚楚可怜，招式简直可以用恶劣形容，一道道黄道陨石砸的冰盖撕裂，露出地脉深处，喷射出翻滚的岩浆。黑红色的岩浆遇到极地酷寒，又瞬间变成灰色的火山岩。</p>
<p>这可不是打哈哈就能应付的对手，分神很可能会没命。</p>
<p>不过……很久没有遇到让他能够全力以赴的对手，真的很棒。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>星球另一边的魔力波动让以格约姆无心享受精美的糕点，她的美眸流露出担忧：“他们会不会拆掉冰盖？我还想吃那边的海鲜呢。”</p>
<p>拉哈布雷亚望向魔力的来源，动静是有点大，他隐约的感觉议会大楼地心深处传来的震动，轻微但确实是地震。</p>
<p>这种星球级别的爆发当然不会持续太久，两人从酷炫的魔力对决变成拳脚相向，最后变成滚在雪地上的贴身肉搏。</p>
<p>很遗憾的是，论魔力不相上下，但是论体力……索罗门被压的死死。他们两人像雪地里小熊一样，滚的满身冰碴和火山灰，她引以为傲的秀发有生以来第一次乱成一团。</p>
<p>实在是没劲了……她被压在地上，面对爱梅特赛尔克迎面挥来的拳头，害怕的死死闭上眼睛。没有意料中的鼻梁被打塌，爱梅特赛尔克的拳头只是轻轻抵住她的鼻尖，在她身上轻笑：“我赢了哦~不过你真的很不错，是我遇到过最优秀的魔法师，我服了。伟大的智慧王，索罗门。”</p>
<p>她睁开眼睛，魔力之瞳褪去极光变幻的颜色，变成本来的绿色，因为超强度使用魔法魔力耗尽的关系。</p>
<p>“你也很不错，爱梅特赛尔克名不虚传，拉哈布雷亚说你是他见过的最后天赋的魔法师。”</p>
<p>“你的眼睛……”</p>
<p>索罗门脏兮兮的小手揉揉眼皮：“嗯……没电了，睡一觉就发光了。”</p>
<p>“我的本名叫哈迪斯，你呢？”</p>
<p>“西西弗斯。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>从梦中醒来的一刻，看到的是西西弗斯的面庞，爱梅特赛尔克相信此时此地便是天堂。她睡得深沉，脸庞连同似金非银的长卷发一起，如同深海珍珠般散发着光晕。他想起艾里迪布斯写下的那些诗句，你柔软的像金，诱惑的像银，你是地狱，也是天堂。</p>
<p>他这个不是诗人的人，在看到她时都变成了诗人。</p>
<p>不会再有这样的月夜，以迷离的光线，穿过幽暗的树林，将静谧的光辉倾泻，淡淡地，隐约地照耀着恋人的美丽。</p>
<p>她在做梦吗？在梦些什么呢。</p>
<p>窥伺人的梦境是不礼貌的，但是……只是一下下不要紧的，嗯！</p>
<p>他撑起身体，手掌轻抚她的颅顶，闭目凝神。他看见月色照耀下的湖边，湖边开满茂密的晚香玉，一只银光闪闪的月光蝶翩翩起舞。它拼命的抖动翅膀，尽可能的飞翔，脆弱的令人伤感，在日出之前迎来死亡。</p>
<p>不过……梦里传来阵阵狗叫，在湖边一只毛茸茸的狮子狗，长着黑色卷毛，金色眼睛，还有一对逗号眉毛？？这狗怎么看怎么像他，简直就差在额头上写上：箭头——&gt;爱梅特赛尔克。</p>
<p>TVT，在女神的眼里他是条欺负蝴蝶的小狗……</p>
<p>还不是什么威猛的大型犬，是个还没人家脚腕高的萌物。</p>
<p>昨天他们打的惊天动地，浑身是泥。在极地冰盖和岩浆的共同作用下，他们找到个温泉，洗干净脏兮兮的身体，等待魔力恢复。爱梅特赛尔克勉强变出两套新衣服，而索罗门用尽最后的力量，带他回自己家。</p>
<p>然后，两人像尸体一样，倒在床上呼呼大睡。</p>
<p>体力并不是她的弱点，而是他的强项。十四席中两个人是体力的佼佼者，一个是他，另一个是以格约姆。</p>
<p>他干脆跳起来，参观着她所居住的树屋。数千年的参天巨树上空间大的难以想象，岁月镂空的树洞里自成房间。</p>
<p>她的住所，朴素到可怜，他怀疑西西弗斯没有任何财产。</p>
<p>索罗门很陌生，但是哲学家·西西弗斯他却如雷贯耳。作为哲学家，她的家里只有寥寥数本藏书，显然是正在使用的。剩下的都是各种手写的记录，食品柜里的食物也很少。盥洗台上有面小小的镜子，除去几把巨大的木头梳子，只有几根粗布发带。打开她的衣柜，里面的衣服都是没经过染色的粗糙棉麻制品，总共加在一起，还没他一个季节的衣物多。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>那只月光蝶翅膀上抖落的鳞片，是这间树屋仅有的可怜奢侈品，还有珍贵的水晶相框，是为老师拉哈布雷亚准备的礼物。</p>
<p>她一点都没提标本的事，这让爱梅特赛尔克更加愧疚。他拨通拉哈布雷亚的通讯器，报平安，顺便替他和索罗门请假休息几天。</p>
<p>第二天的早间例行会议，拉哈布雷亚望着空荡荡的大厅目瞪口呆，因为只来了一个人，问帕修达洛特：“发生什么了？人都去哪了？”</p>
<p>帕修达洛特拿张纸大声捧读着他们的假条：“圣王妃·艾梅若萝丝即将性别分化，要消失一段日子。”行，这个提前打过招呼，他知道。</p>
<p>“以格约姆去照顾她。”这事他也知道，没毛病。</p>
<p>“那布里亚勒斯担心她俩，提出去保护她们。”同伴情谊，情有可原。</p>
<p>“艾里迪布斯说那布里亚勒斯是个傻子，他要去看着傻子。”？？？</p>
<p>“索罗门和爱美克赛尔克请假沉睡恢复魔力。”嗯。</p>
<p>“珐达尼埃鲁听说极地冰海被岩浆包围，特地跑去观摩冰火共存的奇景。”关他屁事？</p>
<p>“阿尔蒂玛也跟着珐达尼埃鲁去了，她说要去钓鱼。珐达尼埃鲁的飞行器能坐三个人，所以哈鲁马鲁特也跟着去了。”？？？都有病吧！</p>
<p>“裘达鲁冯刚才来了，发现我们都不在又回去睡觉了。”</p>
<p>拉哈布雷亚一口老血堵在胸口，他觉得自己得了传说中的高血压，强压怒火问帕修达洛特：“那你怎么来了？”</p>
<p>帕修达洛特拉下黑袍的兜帽，露出被打的乌青的眼圈：“我没打过他们。”</p>
<p>行吧，拉哈布雷亚头一次觉得长生不老是受罪。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>西西弗斯是被食物的香气唤醒的，睁开迷蒙的睡眼，环顾四周是自家无误，身上还穿着爱梅特赛尔克变出来的衣服。丝绒长袍刺眼的大红色让她彻底清醒，她很少穿这么鲜艳的颜色。这到底是睡了多少天？那个混球呢？</p>
<p>循着香味走进餐厅，哈迪斯正在蹲在炉子边上，他当然不会去砍柴，凭着高深的火魔法控制着炉子的火候。听到脚步声，他开心的回身招手：“你睡了好多天，一定很饿。”厚重的木头餐桌上放满各式果品蔬菜，唤醒她的是烤鱼的味道。</p>
<p>她的眼睛恢复了极光的颜色，让他长吁口气，小心翼翼的问：“那个……我在湖里打的鱼，你不会吃素吧？”</p>
<p>西西弗斯摇摇头：“动物和植物都是星球的恩惠，是一样的生命，我觉得吃素很虚伪。”</p>
<p>哈迪斯笑的眼睛都眯起来：“我也这么觉得！”他带着厚厚的棉手套，把烤好的粗麦面包端过来，搓着手：“搞定！快尝尝我的手艺！”</p>
<p>谁会抗拒美食呢？她并不挑剔食物，美食当前也会欣然享用。烤鱼里放了很多香料，她家根本没有：“这些调料是哪里来的？”</p>
<p>“我向邻居家借的。”邻居不在家的事还是别告诉她了吧。</p>
<p>哈迪斯鼓起勇气：“那个……你要不要搬过去跟我同住？我家很大，大到可以赛马。森林虽然安静，总归是太不方便了。”她咽下口中的食物，刚想说，他急忙挥手打断：“我知道你习惯晨钟暮鼓的生活。但是……亚马乌罗提是世界最伟大的城市，站在森林里眺望，和站在城市中央是两种不同的感受。杰出的哲学家只有入世，才能出世。”</p>
<p>西西弗斯挑着眉毛擦嘴，这家伙的言辞真是让人无法抗拒，不愧是闻名遐迩的雄辩家哈迪斯。</p>
<p>她接受邀请，并表示愿意去城内体验一段时间。</p>
<p>他深爱着亚马乌罗提。</p>
<p>走过千百次的路，日复一日生活的城市，看惯的街道人群，因为挚友的到来而变得不同。哈迪斯真是个奇妙的人，明明活了数千年，却总像个大男孩，对一切都充满激情，这让西西弗斯羡慕。</p>
<p>今天剧院有新剧上映，据说争议很大。</p>
<p>剧院里，他们并排而坐，越坐越近，渴求着彼此的体温，直到臂膀完全的挤压在一起。不是因为暧昧，而是剧情太……冷了……</p>
<p>讲的是一个帝国皇室的家庭伦理剧，皇帝因为争夺皇位从不教育皇太子，导致太子成为一个以厮杀为乐的古怪武夫。皇太子打遍天下无敌手，直到碰到一个流浪战士落败，从此对战士的感情一发不可收拾。最后，他发现流浪战士居然是他的太奶奶。</p>
<p>故事的结局很悲伤，皇太子为娶太奶奶杀弑父篡位，把太爷爷气的从棺材里蹦出来。</p>
<p>这作者是杀了方圆一百里的狗，再用脚夹着笔蘸墨水写出来的剧情吧？真敢写。</p>
<p>哈迪斯和西西弗斯看的面面相觑，看的他直打喷嚏。他打个响指，变出条棉被将两人罩住：“我觉得该跟拉哈布雷亚提议，弄一些出版审核之类的机构。”</p>
<p>西西弗斯拉紧棉被，努力平缓身上的鸡皮疙瘩：“或者该建立一些精神疗养中心，这个作者需要去住院查看。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>哈迪斯：“孙子和爸爸都不正常。问题出在太爷爷那，上梁不正下梁歪，。”</p>
<p>西西弗斯摇头：“我觉得这个流浪战士逊爆了。”</p>
<p>哈迪斯：“不过这个太爷爷挑染的白发真是英俊潇洒，像我一样。”</p>
<p>西西弗斯：“金发碧眼的孙子也很好看。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>每月一次的正式会议结束后，艾里迪布斯在走廊里拦住了索罗门。无影们的兜帽很帅气，但是她的头发实在太多，堆在背后被兜帽勒的鼓起大包，从背后看上去像个胖子。她掀开面具，好奇的打量着拦路的白袍。</p>
<p>艾里迪布斯低声在她耳边说：“听说你搬到城里，我这里有几本石碑和古籍，过于庞大无法搬运，希望能请你一起探讨心得。”</p>
<p>索罗门有些心动，她刚想说话，爱梅特赛尔克从背后窜出来，大声问：“什么？你要请我们去你家玩？”</p>
<p>艾里迪布斯：“我不是……”</p>
<p>那布里亚勒斯听见也兴致勃勃：“真的吗！我好想吃烤肉！”</p>
<p>艾里迪布斯：“我没有……”</p>
<p>以格约姆也开心的招呼其他无影：“艾里迪布斯今天家里要开PARTY，他请客，大家都来玩啊！”</p>
<p>艾里迪布斯：“别瞎说……”</p>
<p>平时庄重严谨的无影们，像吵闹嬉笑的小学生簇拥在一起，把索罗门挤到墙边，她笑着摇头：“不好意思啊！议长让我去出任务，很遗憾不能去的。你们好好玩，我很快就会回来。谢谢你的好意，艾里迪布斯。”</p>
<p>艾里迪布斯泪流满面：“NOOOO!!!!!”</p>
<p>挤在墙边的爱梅特赛尔克用小扇子开心的扇风，阴险的笑着：“给我比你还太嫩。LA~~HEEE~”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>拉哈布雷亚布置给她绝密任务，在完成之前不可以告诉任何人，包括真理天使。</p>
<p>南方岛屿上疑似出现名为欲兽的强大魔物，岛上生物因为欲兽影响过度交配繁育，导致整个岛上的植物和附近海域所有的生物都被吃光。如果欲兽逃窜到别处，刺激繁育的不是普通动物而是魔兽，后果不堪设想。</p>
<p>分秒必争，原本几天的路程，因为智慧王·索罗门的空间跳跃魔法，下一秒就出现在岛屿。岛屿果然被过度繁育的动物吃的树皮都没了，由于失去食物，饥饿的动物互相残杀。遍地都是废土和尸骸，欲兽居然有两只，一雌一雄，封印它们很简单。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>拉哈布雷亚没有去他们的派对，而是在议会顶楼等待索罗门的消息。这个任务之所以绝密，是因为只能单独完成，欲兽会对永恒之人在短时间内造成非常恶劣的影响。</p>
<p>果不其然，瞬移回来的索罗门摇摇欲坠的扶着墙，长袍上全是血。感受到魔力波动的拉哈布雷亚迅速跑到她身边，吓得扶住她立即施展治愈魔法：“你怎么伤的这么重？欲兽没有这么强的，我真是不该让你单独去……”</p>
<p>她摆摆手，有气无力的说：“不是伤，我没受伤，别担心。是别的事情……以格约姆在吗？”</p>
<p>“她去了艾里迪布斯家的PARTY，要不要我去找爱梅特赛尔克？”</p>
<p>“不必了，谁都不必找了。”她扶着墙，拉哈布雷亚惊讶的发现她裙摆上的血迹都是新鲜的，越来越多。她推开拉哈布雷亚：“麻烦让我单独待一会。”</p>
<p>该死的，受到欲兽的影响，她来了性别分化后的第一次月经。早知道这么难受，她当男人好了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>索罗门病了。</p>
<p>永恒之人很少生病，生病基本都会致命。大家都吓蒙了，以为她即将回归以太。那布里亚勒斯不明所以，哭成泪人，搞得以格约姆异常无语，难怪白袍老说他是个傻子。</p>
<p>她又没法跟这群男人解释索罗门现在的状态，搞得大家都伤心几乎要准备智慧王的后事。</p>
<p>因为永恒的生命，他们并不会去繁衍后代，偶尔会有人真的相爱到生下爱情结晶时，才会发生月经之类的事情，漫长人生里只有几次，简直就跟彗星一般罕见。以格约姆是十四席位中最早性别分化的人，早早经历过一切，而这对于索罗门来说只是书本上的知识，亲身体会就是另一回事了。</p>
<p>不停流血，小腹痛如刀绞，西西弗斯也怀疑自己要死了。</p>
<p>哈迪斯抓着手帕坐在挚友的病床前，直愣愣的盯着她苍白的脸和紧闭的眼睛。他无法接受同胞的逝去，他不能失去西西弗斯。</p>
<p>她睁开眼，看着哈迪斯泛红的眼圈，努力微笑着拉着他的手：“我真的没事，过几天就好了。”</p>
<p>爱梅特赛尔克“哇”的哭出声，他还没经历过最亲近的人离去的事情，他跪在地上拉着她的手捂住脸：“都这时候了，你怎么还安慰我！我……呜呜呜……你好坏……你要是不在了……我就算都到世界尽头，用一千年、一万年、也要把你找回来……”</p>
<p>他真的害怕死亡，害怕失去，无法承受任何一个同胞离去，哪怕是他最讨厌的艾里迪布斯。</p>
<p>高贵冷艳的真理天使哽咽的像个三千岁的孩子，搞的西西弗斯哭笑不得的从床上坐起来，把他抱进怀里，摸着他毛茸茸的卷毛。他哭的实在太惨，一贯心如止水的智慧王乱了方寸，不知道该说什么，到嘴边变成：“你要坚强。”</p>
<p>“哇！！”</p>
<p>好吧，成功让哈迪斯从呜咽变成嚎啕大哭。</p>
<p>好不容易哄好了那布里亚勒斯，刚想看看索罗门的状况，就听见爱梅特赛尔克的告别遗言。她捂住剧痛的脑袋瓜，哀嚎：“老大……成为十四席不需要智力考试的吗！！”</p>
<p>前来探病的艾里迪布斯端着汤煲，对大哭的爱梅特赛尔克嗤之以鼻，这事他是有经验的，所以祭出妙招：多喝热水。刚想进屋，却被以格约姆拦住：“你干嘛？”</p>
<p>艾里迪布斯义正言辞：“探病。”</p>
<p>以格约姆：“你不许进去。”</p>
<p>艾里迪布斯：“为什么？爱梅特赛尔克都在了，为什么不让我进去。”</p>
<p>以格约姆把拳头的骨节捏的嘎嘎响，月经结束后索罗门会进入孕育期，这段时间得严加防范，尤其是预防白袍：“预防色狼，人人有责。”</p>
<p>艾里迪布斯怒指埋在索罗门胸前哭的悲痛欲绝的爱梅特赛尔克：“那他怎么就可以进去？”</p>
<p>以格约姆：“他还是个孩子。”</p>
<p>艾里迪布斯：“我也两千多岁！我也四米多高！我怎么就不是孩子了！”</p>
<p>以格约姆：“你是不是孩子有待商榷，但你肯定不是处男。”</p>
<p>殉道者一句话把白袍怼到没词，她好像说的很对。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>对于拥有永恒生命和天生魔力的人来说，十四席是什么呢？</p>
<p>拉哈布雷亚说，他们是神，毫无疑问。</p>
<p>亚马乌罗提是最伟大的城市，但并不是唯一伟大的城市。永恒一族是最伟大的智慧生命，并不是唯一的智慧生命。</p>
<p>星球上还有其他文明，尽管跟他们相比落后的如同原始人。那些人的生命短暂如昙花，弱小可怜，自私贪婪而又任性妄为。</p>
<p>最近在大洋的另一端玛哈，当地蛮族兴起一种宗教，宣传末世论，说什么星球注定毁灭，所有的生命都将灭绝，并且号召信徒大规模自杀献祭。那弹指一瞬间的生命，他们通常会闭上眼睛装作看不见。</p>
<p>只是，蛮族近期把献祭的目标瞄准蕴含强大魔力的永恒生命，他们妄图献祭永恒之人获得不朽生命。世界各地都有同胞失踪的报告，而魔力最后的爆发点都发生在玛哈，遇害人数已经超过百人。</p>
<p>正式会议上，在座的大魔法师们，都从拉哈布雷亚的面具下感受到强烈的愤怒，他平静的交代：“真理天使，你走一趟。救回我们的同胞，剩下的……”他犹豫了下，还是说：“愿意离开哈玛的蛮族，让他们逃难。不愿意离开哈玛，就地处决。”</p>
<p>爱梅特赛尔克欣然接受，优雅拘礼：“伤我同胞，百倍奉还。”</p>
<p>索罗门站起身：“请让我送爱梅特赛尔克前去。”</p>
<p>她的身体之前被欲兽伤害，让拉哈布雷亚陷入深深的自责。他没有保护好家人，虽说一个爱梅特赛尔克就足够让城市蒸发，但是稳妥起见：“你离上次出任务才几天？希望睿智的智慧王能把展示实力的机会留给他人。调停者，你去协助真理天使。”</p>
<p>艾里迪布斯愣了下，与其他无影相比，战斗并不是他的强项。一般老大派出爱梅特赛尔克那个混球，基本都是要斩草除根，连蚊子苍蝇都得遭殃。</p>
<p>拉哈布雷亚的语气柔和下来：“你在亚马乌罗提待的太久，出去走走吧。”</p>
<p>议长遣散众人后，单独留下爱梅特赛尔克：“玛哈的信奉的宗教教皇据说拥有和索罗门空间魔法相对的时间魔法。传闻时间魔法写在一块石头上，把它带回来，带不回来就毁掉。只有永恒之人才能做时间的主人，”</p>
<p>爱梅特赛尔克从议会大门出来时，望着窗外的索罗门回头对他忧郁的凑到他身边小声问：“所以，你要杀光那个国家所有的人？”</p>
<p>这个距离让哈迪斯情不自禁的也跟着笑了：“你不忍心吗？慈悲做不了无影，我们要像神一样理性，冷酷无情的维持秩序。”</p>
<p>一个族群的生存，必然伴随着对其他族群的剥夺，狼吃羊，羊吃草，草也是生命。</p>
<p>他的笑容也让西西弗斯情不自禁的笑起来：“等你回来我们去看最新的戏剧。”</p>
<p>“我想看你写的。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>飞行器上，哈迪斯还回忆着他们的对话，挚友承诺会写出他最喜欢的内容，给他惊喜。</p>
<p>艾里迪布斯就不这么开心了。糟糕的旅途，糟糕的旅伴，还有糟糕的飞行器。</p>
<p>爱梅特赛尔克瞥了眼苦大仇深的白袍：“你那是什么表情？跟我出任务就这么难受吗？”他望着飞行器下面，是一望无际的湛蓝汪洋：“要不你跳下去吧，从这里游回亚马乌罗提用不了一周。”</p>
<p>白袍痛苦的捂着脸：“为什么是你！我好想跟美人一起出任务！”</p>
<p>爱梅特赛尔克幸灾乐祸的安慰他：“下次你跟以格约姆一起去就好了。”</p>
<p>白袍头摇成拨浪鼓：“不要，她打人超痛。还是文静的索罗门更可爱。”</p>
<p>爱梅特赛尔克：“索罗门可是连极地冰盖都打飞的强悍女人，你可醒醒吧。”明明比谁都温柔都善良，偏偏施展出的是灭绝一切的招式，真是矛盾。</p>
<p>“那是你先欺负她的！她明明那么柔弱！”</p>
<p>爱梅特赛尔克翻白眼：“拜托你偶像滤镜不要那么重！”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>汪洋大海上的玛哈群岛，宛若一颗颗散落的珍珠，长满郁郁葱葱的植被。若不是考虑到当地蛮族的所作所为，这当真有着天堂般的美景。爱梅特赛尔克为它的即将沉没而提前默哀。</p>
<p>两位无影确认绝大部分居民都在主岛上，主岛上有一座高耸入云的火山，火山在活动，冒着紫黑色的不详烟雾，仿佛是妖异的吐息。</p>
<p>真理天使和调停者闭目凝息，同胞的灵魂有着斑斓的色彩，很容易辨认。那些曾经厚重多彩的灵魂，被打散成碎片，残留的以太萦绕在岛屿周围，久久不肯散去。</p>
<p>没有怨恨，没有不舍，以太如同空气，空气又怎么会有情绪呢？</p>
<p>可是活人有，两位无影沐浴在同胞的血肉中，大地因为他们的愤怒在战栗，海水卷起高浪恐惧的拍打着岩石。</p>
<p>红色蛇纹面具浮现在艾里迪布斯和爱梅特赛尔克的面庞，声音因为释放力量过于洪亮而失真。</p>
<p>艾里迪布斯：“拉哈布雷亚吩咐愿意离岛者可以逃难。”</p>
<p>爱梅特赛尔克：“没有幸存者，所有人都要为我们的同胞偿命。”</p>
<p>艾里迪布斯悬空的身体飞向其他岛屿，他的任务是协助，主角爱梅特赛尔克的身体变得巨大化，大到似乎与天地齐高，偌大的岛屿宛如玩具球被他的双手捧住。真理天使身后张开黑色的羽翼，遮天蔽日，主岛瞬间变得一片黑暗。</p>
<p>“吾乃真理天使·爱梅特赛尔克，汝等胆敢为叵测私欲伤害亚马乌罗提市民。吾以十四席位议会之名义，判处汝等所有人死刑。”</p>
<p>真理天使打个响指，岛上一个个弱小的灵魂，宛如节日烟火，逐个消失。他对同胞以外的人毫无同情心，宛如数万年后他一次次引发灵灾般毫无波澜。</p>
<p>等办完事情，再去找拉哈布雷亚说的时间魔法，找不到就把整座岛屿沉了。</p>
<p>他收起翅膀，恢复成平日里的大小。这些灵魂太弱小，化成以太被风一吹就消散了，而同胞的灵魂，却仍然留恋着世间。</p>
<p>“嗯？”</p>
<p>他皱了皱眉，感受到仍然有一个灵魂残留，又跟普通灵魂不一样，似乎掺杂了同胞的以太。躲起来了吗？他冷笑着，偶尔玩玩捉迷藏也是不错的。他缓缓飞行在天空，搜寻着余孽，这让他想起西西弗斯滚落在地上的橡皮擦。纵使他们神力通天，也不得不趴在地上从角落里捡起。</p>
<p>他曾经抱怨过她的头发太长太过，结果她很正式的问他要不要剃光头，免得挡眼睛。那可吓死他了，如果因为他的抱怨剃光那头神赐美发，以格约姆和艾里迪布斯都会杀了他。</p>
<p>他脸上的笑容一如甜蜜般回忆，目光落在火山口处，找到了。</p>
<p>火山口里隐藏着一座神庙，真理天使飘然而至，建筑设计的不错，就是手工有些粗糙。一位身穿华服头戴宝冠的男人，缩在角落里发抖，怀中抱着一块人头大的椭圆形石头，散发着令人作呕的味道，贪婪、怯弱、恐惧。</p>
<p>爱梅特赛尔克拉了张椅子坐下，能从他的最终审判里逃脱，看来是依靠石头的力量。从石头上散发的魔力来看，应该就是老大说的东西。</p>
<p>这个人就是蛮族教皇，他大骂眼前眨眼间就杀光岛上所有生命的男人：“刽子手！”</p>
<p>爱梅特赛尔克不怒反笑：“你们先杀了我们上百同胞，居然骂我是刽子手？讲点道理好不好。”</p>
<p>教皇哆哆嗦嗦的骂着残暴的他，骂着只接受永恒之人的亚马乌罗提，骂着造物主不公，为何同样是生命，他们却没有永恒的生命。他们献祭族人，召唤全知全能的黑暗君主，可是黑暗君主却只接受永恒之人献祭的生命。</p>
<p>爱梅特赛尔克：“所以，你们献祭我的同胞，是为召唤黑暗君主换取永恒的生命？”</p>
<p>教皇已经疯了：“献祭一个永恒之人，我们其中一个人就会相应得到永恒的生命。黑暗君主无所不能，慷慨而残忍……哈哈哈哈哈……”</p>
<p>他懒得理教皇的疯话，指着他怀里的石头问：“这个石头是时间魔法？”</p>
<p>提到石头教皇似乎冷静了些：“时间魔法是不存在的……这块石头只是打开虚空裂缝的钥匙，可以唤醒沉睡的黑暗君主。只要献给他足够的生命，他就会达成任何愿望，甚至推动行星的转动……听说十四席议会里有人会使用空间魔法，那是属于神的力量。你们不是真正<br/>的神，侵犯到到神的领域，必将承受惩罚！”</p>
<p>“闭嘴！你不配评价索罗门！”</p>
<p>本来还想聊聊天的爱梅特赛尔克被彻底激怒，西西弗斯不容亵渎。</p>
<p>“哈哈哈哈哈……原来冷酷无情的十四席也会有情感！那是个女人吧！你爱……”</p>
<p>为了防止这张狗嘴吐出更多污言秽语，爱梅特赛尔克掷出桌子上的一根笔，穿过教皇的喉咙把他钉在墙上。垂死之人嘶吼着，悬空的双脚在抽搐，血像小河一般流下。</p>
<p>石头滚落在地，爱梅特赛尔克下意识的弯腰拾起，在接触到石头的瞬间，他感受到强烈的眩晕，宛如置身以太的河流，他清楚的看到一串画面。<br/>索罗门蓬头垢面的站在他面前，他从没见过她那么憔悴，哪怕是病重在床。她在哭，哭着朝他伸手求救，他却没有拉住她的手。任由她被一团黑色烈炎包围，烈炎如同刀片一般将她女神般的身体搅成粉碎。</p>
<p>在绝望中极光色的眸子也在哭着求他。</p>
<p>剧烈的眩晕和过于真实的画面，让他跪倒在地。石头突然发出耀眼的紫光，上面浮现出密密麻麻的文字，随即扩大成一条巨大的黑色裂缝。</p>
<p>糟糕！大意了！</p>
<p>石头是钥匙，开启的虚空裂缝将他吞噬。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>如果他不是爱梅特赛尔克，在被吞噬的瞬间就会被撕成碎片，他强行支起防护罩抵御黑色火焰。感受到异常的艾里迪布斯及时赶到，虚空裂缝属于另一个维度，将两人隔开。白袍用尽全力，企图从外面撕开裂缝，大喊着：“这个混账给我挺住！你出来啊！”</p>
<p>就算不死，等待他的也是永远受困在无限的异次元空间。</p>
<p>爱梅特赛尔克感觉白袍的声音越来越远，火焰灼烧着脆如蛋壳的防护罩。意识逐渐涣散，脑海中浮现出最后的名字，他在心中轻唤，西西弗斯……</p>
<p> </p>
<p>远在星球另一端的议会大楼——</p>
<p>那布里亚勒斯正在跟西西弗斯准备下半年占卜的星象图。</p>
<p>尊严王对占星有着狂热爱好，同样精通占星的智慧王却难得心不在焉。她的眼皮不停地跳，莫名心慌，倒在椅背上捂住胸口，垂下的卷发让她的脸庞陷入阴影。</p>
<p>“你还好吧！”</p>
<p>那布里亚勒斯发现异常，探身上去拍着她的肩膀。索罗门突然抬起头惊呼：“哈迪斯！”随即像一阵香风，凭空消失。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>鸟……</p>
<p>鸟的叫声……</p>
<p>脸上的触感……是羽毛？</p>
<p>虚空裂缝中无限坠落，哈迪斯感到记忆中的柔软发丝垂落在脸庞，一双纤细的手坚定的拉住他的手腕。在永恒黑暗中，他感觉到光芒，浑身冒着耀眼白光的天使，扇动着洁白的羽翼。</p>
<p>哈迪斯睁开沉重的眼皮，脸上的瘙痒让他下意识的抓挠，摸到一根白色的羽毛，四周是树林，他并不精通植物，也叫不上这些树的名字。阳光透过层层叠叠的树荫，柔和如纱，林间的风宜人又夹杂着水汽。</p>
<p>他抚摸着地面，是干燥的泥土，可是又混杂着蚕丝般细软的纤维。他躺在地上顺着手方向看去，手下抓的是头发？这绝无仅有的发色与质感……</p>
<p>他吓得一下子跳起，惊的全身冷汗，回想起在虚空裂缝里发生的种种。</p>
<p>最后关头，他呼唤了西西弗斯的名字，而她真硬闯虚空裂缝，舍命救他。</p>
<p>挚友趴在他身边一步的距离，他飞扑上去，轻轻的将她扶起。她的眼角口鼻耳朵上全挂满干涸的血迹，肉身硬闯虚空裂缝还带人出来，她付出的代价将会难以想象。</p>
<p>哈迪斯不争气的哭了，第二次在她面前哭，他在她面前永远是个孩子。</p>
<p>“我没死……你哭什么……”</p>
<p>西西弗斯眼睛眯起一条缝，气若游丝的打趣着哭成泪人的挚友。她的声音很小，小到哈迪斯是根据嘴型猜测内容。他抹去眼泪，哽咽着说：“我眼睛进沙子了……你需要什么吗？”</p>
<p>我的挚友，你懂得。</p>
<p>她什么都没说，似乎醒来只是为了让挚友宽心，再度陷入死亡一般的沉睡。</p>
<p>西西弗斯需要安静，睡眠，水，和高浓度以太。</p>
<p>虚无裂缝几乎吸干他的魔力，但是没对肉体造成损伤。他尽可能轻轻抱起挚友，每一步都力图走到最稳。</p>
<p>他们这是流落到荒岛，大海上到底有多少岛屿？索性这座岛屿上的以太相当浓郁，甚至还有结晶化的水晶。相应的，资源非常匮乏。他们健康的时候会摄取正常的食物，也可以通过直接吸取以太弥补灵肉的创伤。</p>
<p>在半山腰处找到个干净的山洞，山洞不远处有清澈的泉水。他所能做的就是找到尽可能多的水晶，堆放在西西弗斯的身边，供她摄取。他把仅剩的所有魔力，做成防护罩，将山洞360度包围。</p>
<p>露出地表的水晶很多，甚至顺利地找到一座水晶矿山。他背着满载而归的大筐，一边走一边啃着坚硬的水晶，水晶碎片扎的他满嘴是血，顺着食道一路划的肠穿肚烂</p>
<p>他自嘲的吐槽，这佐餐红酒还真腥。</p>
<p>可是没办法，只有这样他才能迅速恢复魔力，只有恢复魔力，才能把水晶转换成以太提供给西西弗斯。</p>
<p>她毫不犹豫为他舍命，他做这些实在微不足道。</p>
<p>岛上贫瘠有贫瘠的好处，没有大型野兽。真来个猞猁什么的，他一镐头就能搞定，顺便扒皮给挚友做个柔软的枕头。这里的景色真美，等她能下地，他就带她去海边钓鱼。他还在沿路的野蔷薇藤上，顺手采一大捧香气四溢的白蔷薇。</p>
<p>魔力如同体力，会随着休息和进食而逐渐恢复，前提是肉体与灵魂的完整。</p>
<p>哈迪斯恢复的很快。</p>
<p>密闭的山洞中，他凝聚着魔力将固体水晶转换为气状以太。星光般的高浓度以太，将二人包围，宛如喷在空中的香氛，均匀的散落在二人的身躯上。肉体感受到以太的恩惠，受损的组织与血肉迅速愈合再生。</p>
<p>他犹豫了下，还是捧起她的手腕，仔细的为他把脉。第一次接触她的肌肤，还是没有得到允许的情况下，哈迪斯很忐忑。幸好，她的恢复的很快。轻轻放下她的手腕，目光落在她的脸上，她的鼻子、口唇、眼角都沾满干涸的血块，耳孔里留下的鲜血一路沿着脖子，流到锁骨。</p>
<p>哈迪斯庆幸自己有凭空变物的能力，打来干净的泉水，把柔软的白毛巾折叠，小心翼翼的用毛巾折角清理着卡在挚友脸上的血迹。眼角与鼻梁的位置太刁钻，他不由得用另一只手扶住她的脸，不自主的向睡美人道歉：“冒犯了啊！”</p>
<p>他端着水盆来到泉水下游的河边，刚想洗毛巾，却看着左手愣住了。</p>
<p>这只手。。刚刚摸过挚友的脸。。。要不要洗呢。。。</p>
<p>他又看看右手，突然觉得很懊悔，这只手也摸摸她的脸就好了！</p>
<p>西西弗斯在第七个日出时刻醒来，在她沉睡的日子里，小山洞被哈迪斯改造的如同她之前居住的树屋。设施简朴而齐全，在这连坐标都不知道的荒岛上，简直就是豪华套房。</p>
<p>她发现自己躺在软枕上，而哈迪斯睡在她对面的石床上枕着胳膊睡得正香，脸冲着她，似乎在做美梦，嘴角眉梢都带着笑。他醒着的时候总是眉飞色舞，让人只注意到他的表情，而忽略那张英俊非凡的面孔。</p>
<p>他总是穿着精致考究的衣服，发型一丝不苟，偶尔还会用香水。西西弗斯喜欢他在别人面前那副天上天下唯我独尊的样子，也喜欢他在她面前的手足无措。</p>
<p>悄悄跳下床，扶着墙走出洞穴，她现在还站的不是很稳，走路也很勉强。</p>
<p>迎着日出，她眯起眼睛，感受着树林与山脊反射的阴影。</p>
<p>原来他们在一座海岛上，她强行拉着哈迪斯从虚空裂缝出来时，引发次元爆炸，被传送到未知的地点。其实她都不确定两人能活下来，这大概是她漫长生命以来的第一次不经大脑的冲动。</p>
<p>哈迪斯醒来的一刻，映入眼帘的是西西弗斯的侧颜，在高升的艳阳下迎风屹立，与天地争辉的女神。恍惚间他觉得是在做梦？还是在仙境？</p>
<p>他迷迷糊糊揉眼睛的样子逗笑了西西弗斯，她大声对他说：“早安，哈迪斯。”</p>
<p>“早……”</p>
<p>他打个呵欠，还好看惯了，对她的脸多少免疫了些。不然定力不足的话，会像白袍那个蠢货一样流口水。</p>
<p>他跳起来走到她的身边，下意识的去抓她的手腕，想通过脉搏看她的恢复情况。手伸到一半，他自己就愣住了，呆呆的说：“嗯……冒犯了，我看看你恢复的如何。”</p>
<p>肉体恢复的很好，就是灵魂上的创伤尚未愈合，魔力也接近干涸。</p>
<p>“那个……嗯，你要不要换身衣服？”她这身衣服在昏迷的时候一直没换，已经很脏了。</p>
<p>西西弗斯：“啊，那就麻烦你了。”</p>
<p>哈迪斯转过身去，在两人相隔的石床间变出一道屏风：“你要什么样的款式？”</p>
<p>屏风后传来西西弗斯低低的笑声：“那就要你喜欢的款式。”</p>
<p>他想了想，还真对女装没什么研究，女装对他来说只有露与不露的区别。挚友大概不喜欢露的，现在还在野外……他打个响指，西西弗斯从屏风后走出，饶有兴致的打量着自己。那是一套绿色的猎人装，还有棕色的靴子，果然她穿什么都好看。</p>
<p>哈迪斯带着她前往每天去采集水晶的矿山，这是一座横亘岛屿的高山，将岛屿一分为二。她重伤初愈便跟着他跑出来，吃力的跟在他的后面。</p>
<p>他想说背她，又觉得那姿势太无礼。抱着吧……好像也很无礼。拉着她呢？她会不高兴吧？</p>
<p>哈迪斯：“要不要歇一会？”</p>
<p>西西弗斯弯腰扶着膝盖：“……也好。”</p>
<p>本来在景色宜人的海岛上登山是件浪漫的事，如果没有突然窜出一只有他们三个大的远古巨型剑齿虎的话，挺好的。</p>
<p>虎啸震的山林都在颤抖，吓了哈迪斯一跳，虽说剑齿虎见过不少，这只未免也太大了吧！橘色毛皮金光闪闪，杀气四溢的金色眼睛和身上的黑色竖纹一般警示外人，血盆大口上悬挂着两根胳膊粗的巨齿。</p>
<p>他立即把西西弗斯护在身后，心里骂着虎落平阳被犬欺。不对，他不是狗，对方才是虎？先干掉再说。</p>
<p>感受到他的杀意，身后的西西弗斯起身拽住他的衣襟，在背后疑惑的问：“你这是要干嘛？”</p>
<p>耳边的热气，那是挚友的呼吸，让哈迪斯头晕目眩，差点平地摔跤。</p>
<p>西西弗斯推开他，面对即将冲过来的剑齿虎，伸出双手，单膝跪地。</p>
<p>哦……他忘了，拉哈布雷亚说过，智慧王·索罗门有驯服天地万物的能力。高大威猛的剑齿虎在她面前变成一只小喵喵，甚至非常无耻的亮出肚皮发出呼噜的声音。</p>
<p>挚友无视他的存在，沉迷撸猫，过一会，她灵机一动。</p>
<p>“这样爬山就方便多了~”</p>
<p>顺利得到一只剑齿虎坐骑，西西弗斯对哈迪斯竖起大拇指，计划通！</p>
<p>而且还是双人的。</p>
<p>哈迪斯承认有坐骑比自己登山强多了，大型猫科动物脚掌上的肉垫攀登在崎岖的山路上，乘坐时毫无震感，稳如自家沙发。</p>
<p>身下是剑齿虎柔软厚实的背部，身前的挚友还招呼他坐稳，扶好她。他努力平复剧烈的心跳，双手放在挚友的腰上、鼻尖有意无意的摩擦着她漂亮的金发时，觉得自己登上人生巅峰。</p>
<p>他的指尖搭在西西弗斯的腰侧，轻触和摩擦，痒的她难受，索性拉起他的双手结结实实放在自己肚皮上。然后，她只感觉哈迪斯的头重重的砸在肩头上，转过身问：“你怎么了？”</p>
<p>“我……晕老虎……”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>她用撸大猫的手法，摸着哈迪斯的卷毛：“那你就靠着我吧，抱紧点。”</p>
<p>幸福来得太突然，导致哈迪斯从老虎身上一头栽下去。</p>
<p>三位无影下落不明，议会大楼都被乌云笼罩，拉哈布雷亚对外严密封锁消息。议会在玛哈附近掘地三尺，那座岛屿卷入莫名的大爆炸，消失到无影无踪。</p>
<p>十一位无影分析着从玛哈附近采集回来的以太样本。</p>
<p>时间魔法和空间魔法撞击的残留物，真理天使、智慧王、调停者卷入爆炸，也不知道是被时间传送到过去或者未来，或者被移送到未知空间。也可能三人都被炸的粉身碎骨，就算都活着，情况也不乐观。</p>
<p>同时损失三名无影，拉哈布雷亚觉得世界末日不过如此。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>哈迪斯又梦到进入时空夹缝之前的场景，他看着梦中的自己，亲手把泪流满面的西西弗斯推下深渊。他对梦中的自己大喊着，你在做什么！你为什么要这么做！他清楚的看见自己冷漠的表情，仿佛西西弗斯是他憎恨的人。</p>
<p>身为最强大的魔法师，他分得清幻境与现实。这让他无比恐惧，因为那不是幻觉，而是真实的未来。</p>
<p>“哈迪斯！醒醒！你做噩梦了！”</p>
<p>他不停的说着胡话，满头冷汗，手对着空气乱抓，惊醒后，他发现抓的是西西弗斯的手。</p>
<p>明亮的月色映入山洞，将她的脸照的真真切切。</p>
<p>哈迪斯松开她的手，从石床上坐起来，捂着脸：“抱歉，吵醒你了。”</p>
<p>“没关系，前几天我睡多了，一起出去观星吧，今晚的月色很美。”</p>
<p>剑齿虎睡在山洞外面，它相当依恋只认识一天的西西弗斯，以致于入夜也不肯离去。它在月色下盘成一团，夜里远看像座小山。</p>
<p>它听见响动耳朵竖起，又动动鼻子，发觉来的是西西弗斯以后，舒展身体，让他们两个并排靠坐在它的肚皮上。全身都陷入猫科动物的热乎乎肚皮上，是多少人的终生梦想。</p>
<p>西西弗斯问他：“感觉怎样？”</p>
<p>哈迪斯：“嗯……海风有点凉。”</p>
<p>西西弗斯拍拍剑齿虎的肚皮，它把尾巴一卷，搭在两人身上。它的下巴在西西弗斯的头上蹭来蹭去，然后呼噜不停的继续睡去。</p>
<p>哈迪斯：“原来你喜欢毛茸茸的动物，我们回去养只猫吧。”</p>
<p>西西弗斯：“你知道，我连自己都照顾不好的。”</p>
<p>哈迪斯：“能问下你的……芳龄吗？”</p>
<p>西西弗斯：“三千九百岁。”</p>
<p>……</p>
<p>哈迪斯在心底默默流泪，居然比他大一千五百岁。算了，他就喜欢比他年纪大的，不比他大他还看不上，大一千五百岁好，成熟。他努力自我安慰，一根虎毛飘进鼻孔，忍不住打个喷嚏。</p>
<p>白天他从老虎身上摔下来，刚才又做噩梦，这会还打喷嚏。西西弗斯以为他病了，伸手摸着他的额头：“是不是病了？”</p>
<p>被她摸额头了呢，他享受的眯起眼睛：“你再摸摸，就好了。”</p>
<p>她一直习惯哈迪斯的孩子气，凡是都由着他来，她把手放进老虎尾巴里。</p>
<p>星空浩瀚，呈现在他们面前的是南天星座群，拜群星所赐他们确定自己所在的方位。</p>
<p>哈迪斯感慨着：“这里简直就是天堂，要不我们隐姓埋名，永远的生活在这里好不好。”</p>
<p>西西弗斯：“现在外面肯定找我们都找翻天了，再说，就我们两个人一直在这里，迟早两看相厌。”</p>
<p>哈迪斯：“怎么可能看腻，你那么美。”</p>
<p>他第一次评价她的外貌，她垂下眼帘，脸上飞上红霞。她的羞涩令他意外，他好奇的问：“难道没人称赞过你的美貌吗？”</p>
<p>她想了想：“没有，人们看到我总是语无伦次做出很多奇怪的事情。你第一次看见我，不时头也不回的逃跑吗？我以为他们都被我的眼睛吓到了。”</p>
<p>她的脸转向他，满月的清辉他们真切的看清彼此脸上每一个细节。她的绿眼睛偶尔闪过极光的颜色，他原本以为只有魔力充盈时才有的神奇颜色，原来是天生如此。</p>
<p>西西弗斯看着他说：“我喜欢你的眼睛，像日冕的晕轮，看着你的时候，我仿佛在太阳上行走。”</p>
<p>垂垂老矣的索鲁斯坐在加雷马皇位上追忆往事时，觉得这大概是西西弗斯的告白。可惜的是，他那时候太年轻也太蠢，打喷嚏破坏了一切气氛。他后来跟数以百计的女人生儿育女，有过各种各样的亲密接触，却再也没有只需要四目相对便会头晕目眩的怦然心动。</p>
<p>那些本该发生却从未发生的遗憾，那千万种可能，千般未说出的爱与恨。</p>
<p>永远的欲悬一线。</p>
<p>他想了一万两千年也想不明白，他们是精神恋爱，还是他彻头彻尾的单相思。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>哈迪斯把这里命名为天堂岛，他们两个人的秘密花园。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>天堂岛中间有一座孤军突起的高峰，将岛屿一分为二，他们在南面。海岸边长着不计其数的椰子树，椰子正当丰美，熟的恰到好处，挂在树顶摇摇欲坠。</p>
<p>穿着泳装的哈迪斯灵巧的爬到树顶，对着下面大喊：“站远点啊！别砸了你！”</p>
<p>西西弗斯就在下面眯眼仰头看着他，他说上天赐予的成熟果实，如果不享用，是对大地之母的不敬。一个个熟透大椰子嗖嗖的掉下来，砸在绵软的白色沙滩上，能清楚的听见里面液体滚动的咕嘟声。</p>
<p>用魔法除去椰子皮，哈迪斯甚至还变出数根细管。他们守着一地椰子，坐在海边的岩石上，猛吸椰汁。</p>
<p>吸着吸着，西西弗斯突然想起来：“你既然什么都能变，为什么不变出个通讯器联络拉哈布雷亚？”</p>
<p>哈迪斯吸干最后一口椰汁：“那个，凭空变物的前提是我要充分了解那件东西的构造。很可惜的是，我并不了解通讯器的构造。”</p>
<p>西西弗斯：“那变条船也好，你总知道船的构造吧？不知道我画给你。”</p>
<p>哈迪斯：“等我们划回去得多久？而且你现在的状态无法承受海上的艰苦生活。还不如等你康复，瞬间移动把我带回去。”</p>
<p>西西弗斯：“你不是晕瞬间移动吗？”</p>
<p>哈迪斯：“我更晕船！”</p>
<p>喝到饱还是剩了一地没开封的椰子，哈迪斯决定趁着养伤期间，改良一下酿酒技术。西西弗斯对此表示怀疑，椰子能酿酒吗？</p>
<p>哈迪斯自信满满：“万物皆可酿酒！”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>西西弗斯坐在礁石上，皱眉看着他像只猴子一样，灵活的在树上爬上爬下。</p>
<p>想起前几天，他突发奇想，想到神话里爱情女神阿芙洛狄忒的座驾，是很多鸽子拉的车。就捉了整个岛上所有的鸟，拿绳子绑住它们的脚，逼着它们拉着大筐在天上飞。不同品种的鸟群根本无法协同工作，惊慌失措的四处乱飞，他的爱神之车——好吧，爱神之筐，没飞20米远就挂在树顶，动弹不得。</p>
<p>知道他会玩，不过也太会玩了。</p>
<p>西西弗斯一辈子都不知道什么叫发愁，直到遇见哈迪斯。</p>
<p>她忧郁的慈母目光凝视着爬上爬下的哈迪斯，那天问问他多少岁好了，该不会才不到一百岁吧？</p>
<p>玩累的哈迪斯跑到她身边，坐在滚烫的礁石上，拿着大树叶不停扇风：“你干嘛这么看着我？我帅的让你伤心吗？”</p>
<p>西西弗斯抢过他扇风的大树叶，扇着自己：“你前些天想着让鸟拉飞空艇，今天酿酒，明天是不是要逮几条鱼拉船？”</p>
<p>哈迪斯脸上绽放的诡异笑容让她捂住嘴，嗯……好像说错话了。</p>
<p>他脑顶亮起个大灯泡，竖起大拇指：“不愧是智慧王索罗门！果然有想法！”说罢，回神一个扎猛子，跳进大海。</p>
<p>只剩下地上一双红绳白底的人字拖，和被溅的一身水花的西西弗斯。</p>
<p>西西弗斯躺在两颗椰树之间的吊床上，枕着手臂，透过交叉密落的树叶眺望天空，脑内思索着下一部戏剧的大纲。她看着太阳西沉，看着群星闪耀，看着月落日升。</p>
<p>直到岸边爬出个浑身湿透，一点都不美的美男鱼。</p>
<p>她以为哈迪斯会去搞上一头鲸鱼，又或者剑鱼或者海豚之类的拉船。没准也会闲到发慌，弄上一大坨沙丁鱼。也不知道她是高估了哈迪斯的智力，还是低估了他的脑洞，他永远都让她惊喜。</p>
<p>抓了四只大海龟。</p>
<p>超大的那种，每一只都够十四席围着开早会的那种。</p>
<p>他将四只海龟捆在一起，还在上面拉了个大帆，头上戴着顶有红绳的大草帽，热情的朝她招呼：“走！我们去寻找海底大秘宝！”</p>
<p>四只万年海龟们被捆的哗哗流泪，在海底睡的好好的，怎么就被这么个大魔头给抓了！生存不易，龟龟流泪。</p>
<p>西西弗斯叹口气，走上前去摸着海龟的头：“你不要再欺负小动物了。我现在不能带你回去，但是能自己回去，你在这等我，我回去后立刻叫拉哈布雷亚来着接你。”</p>
<p>哈迪斯愣在原地：“诶？”</p>
<p>西西弗斯像风一样，嗖的消失了。</p>
<p>哈迪斯咔吧着眼睛，抱着膝盖坐在海边，可怜巴巴在涨潮的沙滩上画圈圈：“西西弗斯！！不要丢下我！！”</p>
<p>哈迪斯沮丧的回到承载蜜月回忆的山洞，剑齿虎还趴在山洞外休憩。他现在迫切需要柔软温暖的安慰，泪奔状扑向它的怀抱。剑齿虎察觉到有人来，警惕的竖起眼睛，一看扑过来的不是西西弗斯，条件反射地一爪子把来者拍飞，金色的虎眼里写满嫌弃：你谁啊？别跟我套近乎。</p>
<p>龟不理虎不爱的哈迪斯坐在地上，幼小纯洁的心灵承受着他这个年纪不该承受的伤害（？）。</p>
<p>他想仰天长啸，控诉剑齿虎的无情，乌龟的无义，西西弗斯的无理取闹。结果，却敏感的发现山的另一边，有道袅袅青烟，飘荡在椰树林上空群青色的天空，甚是扎眼。</p>
<p>难道这座岛上有他们以外的人？</p>
<p>只有在挚友面前，他才放飞自我像个没满百岁的熊孩子。在外人面前，爱梅特赛尔克永远不可一世，飞扬跋扈。</p>
<p>他飞起来，越过将岛屿一分为二的山峰，循着火焰来到岛的另一边。</p>
<p>在海岸边，有一条造好的竹筏，竹筏旁边有一道篝火，一个头发凌乱、胡子老长、腰上仅围着块布的野人正蹲在旁边，拿树枝捅着篝火。</p>
<p>爱梅特赛尔克宛如天使飘然而至，落在野人的身后，野人猛地回头，跳动的火光中，他们看清彼此的脸。</p>
<p>“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！”<br/>“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！”</p>
<p>双重惨叫响彻天地。</p>
<p>爱梅特赛尔克一把辛酸泪，野人趴在他的肩膀上痛哭流涕，好吧，是造的像野人一般的艾里迪布斯。原来他也被卷进大爆炸，跟他们掉在同一座岛上，只是不太走运的掉在另一边。</p>
<p>他魔力耗尽，体力也不是强项，没有索罗门的野外生存能力，更没有爱梅特赛尔克凭空变物的能力。</p>
<p>接过爱梅特赛尔克递过来的手帕，艾里迪布斯哭的抽抽搭搭：“有只剑齿虎！好大！有我们三倍大小！天天欺负我，把我撵到树上，然后它就在下面蹲着等着吃我。不知道怎么，这两天它突然不见了。”</p>
<p>“嗯……你说的那只剑齿虎，成了索罗门的宠物和坐骑，有时候还会当她的床。”</p>
<p>艾里迪布斯哭的更惨了，他指着沙滩：“这鬼地方，我正式命名这为地狱岛！”</p>
<p>爱梅特赛尔克心想，还是不把他管这叫天堂岛的事告诉他了吧。</p>
<p>俩人围着篝火，勾肩搭背，喝着酿好的椰子酒。想起夕阳下的奔跑，那是他们逝去的青春。</p>
<p>五天后，来自亚马乌罗提的飞船降落在岛的东边，那布里亚勒斯在船上欢乐的对他们招手：“爱梅特赛尔克！我来啦！”</p>
<p>他让爱梅特赛尔克上船后，张望着艾里迪布斯的身影，他问船下的人：“老爷爷，你有没有看见一个穿白袍的男人？”</p>
<p>白袍大怒：“我就是艾里迪布斯！”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>在亚马乌罗提，时间不过是钟表上的刻度，日升月落只是提醒人们的作息。伟大的城市不会因为失去三位无影而动摇，也不会因为他们的回归受到影响。</p>
<p>人们安居乐业，艺术、魔法、美学、哲学带来精神上的富足，克己、勤俭、劳作保证物质上的供应。议会决定着每一年国民生活的规划，而无影就像他们的称号，像影子无处不在，又像影子毫无存在感，做着攸关星球生存的决策。</p>
<p>议会大楼是亚马乌罗提里最高大的建筑，高达三百层，无影们要求出现在公共场所内必须穿戴袍服面具，这既是保证他们摘下面具可以像普通人一般享受人生，也表示他们只是人民公仆，没有丝毫凌驾他人之上的特权。</p>
<p>议会大厅的一楼里，两个侍卫正用推车推着一个重物，重物上盖着褪色帆布，被碰巧走出电梯的智慧王索罗门看见。</p>
<p>她很少对日常事务好奇，重物散发的反常以太让她驻足凝神：“等一下，你们抬的是什么？”</p>
<p>象征神明化身的灰色袍服与红色面具，让侍卫们诚惶诚恐的站立在原地：“是一面来自东方的镜子，因为非常漂亮，所以决定放在女士盥洗间。”</p>
<p>索罗门走上前去，掀开帆布，露出镜子的一角。黯淡的金色拉丝镜框上，镶嵌着精致的各色宝石，仅仅看到一部分，就知道一定异常精美。她从中感觉到不洁的以太，担心贸然掀开遮挡物会对其他人造成伤害。</p>
<p>“抬到拉哈布雷亚的办公室。”</p>
<p>她跟着两位侍从再度走进直通顶楼无影层的电梯，拉哈布雷亚并不在。卸下镜子后，她单独在办公室里，掀开帆布。确实是一面非常精美的艺术品，难怪他们想放在女士盥洗间。金色镜框上面带着岁月留下的沁色，五颜六色的宝石在灯光的映射下，盯着深蓝色镜面中的自己，有种恍然如梦的幻觉。</p>
<p>“你真好看，我想要你的脸。”</p>
<p>空旷的房间内传来幽暗诡异的女声，索罗门并没有意外，她之所以带着镜子来找拉哈布雷亚，就是察觉到妖异的气息。</p>
<p>对于妖异不能放任，如果过于强大邪恶必须消灭，如果弱小无害则会封印。她想跟拉哈布雷亚确认下妖异的性质。</p>
<p>她并没有回答妖异的话，只是走过去检查镜子的背面，寻找是否曾经有封印的痕迹。</p>
<p>“爱你的人也很英俊，我想得到他。”</p>
<p>这句话让索罗门愣住，果然不是一般的妖异，可以读取人的记忆和情绪。放任不管，时间一久保不住出什么大乱子。</p>
<p>她走回镜子前，发现镜中的自己正在对自己笑：“是神话里的镜魔，倒是稀有的妖异，可惜你遇到的是我。”</p>
<p>“哈？”变成索罗门样子的镜魔长眉微挑，露出她绝不会露出的厌恶神色：“说的你好像多了不起一样。在我面前，无论多么高洁的人都会露出丑陋的欲望。你也不例外，你的脸我收下了！”</p>
<p>湖水般幽蓝的镜面荡起涟漪，伸出两只白骨般长着长长尖甲的手，拽住索罗门把她拖入镜中。她为镜面的波纹失神的瞬间，发现已经身在镜中世界，而另一个自己正站在外面，细细端详着全身：“哈~你就替我待在镜子里直到世界毁灭吧~再见啦~”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>她呆呆的看着变成自己的镜魔离去，然后环顾四周，是没有尽头的灰色空间。谁造出的这么一大片独立空间？倒是蛮好玩的，这地方她决定收下，以后再打架也不必特地跑到极地冰海。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>哈迪斯从满是泡泡的浴缸里爬起，擦着湿哒哒的卷毛，随手用浴袍包住身体。哼着歌给自己倒酒，西西弗斯住在他的对门，他一直竖着耳朵听着响动，要是她回来了，拉着她去看晚间的水幕烟花。</p>
<p>对门没有响动，卧室倒是传来了声音。</p>
<p>亚马乌罗提可是从来没发生过入室盗窃的事情，他愣了下，难道是忘记关窗进了只猫或者鸟？</p>
<p>他的卧室很大，点着许多被玻璃罩住的白色蜡烛。中央一个白色大床，床上面垂下白色纱帘，在晚风的吹拂下，像奶油棉花糖一般摇曳着。</p>
<p>不是猫也不是鸟，在床上坐着一个人，背对着他。浓密的长发宛如最上等的皮草，将她的肉体牢牢盖住，暧昧的夜色与烛光之下，又偏偏能清楚的感知到长发之下一丝不挂。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>哈迪斯难以置信的揉着眼睛，确定那就是西西弗斯的背影：“发生什么了？你忘带钥匙了吗？”</p>
<p>“西西弗斯”被问到没词，面对如此诱惑的胴体，这个男人不仅无动于衷还问这么愚蠢的问题。夜色正浓，美人一丝不挂的出现在床上，他难道不该干点什么该干的事情吗？</p>
<p>镜魔回过头嫣然一笑，春色无边，却让哈迪斯放松的神情紧绷起来：“你是谁？”</p>
<p>镜魔翻过身，趴在床上，双手撑着下巴：“我是你的西西弗斯，你不打算到床上来吗？”</p>
<p>哈迪斯丢下擦头发的毛巾，皱着眉头感受着她的以太，不是人类：“抱歉，我对妖异没兴趣。”</p>
<p>“倒是出人意料的纯情呢。”他的冷漠勾起镜魔的兴趣，她站起身，惦着脚尖走到他面前。他第一次注意到索罗门的足尖，虽然见过她光脚，但是……不敢看……</p>
<p>镜魔就是人类阴暗欲望的集合体，她感受到哈迪斯的注意力，再度趴在床上，足尖勾着他睡袍的下摆：“我是谁重要吗？如果我是西西弗斯本人，你敢这么放肆的看她吗？她会这样温柔的对你吗？”</p>
<p>哈迪斯诚实的捂住脸：“不会，她会杀了我。”可他就喜欢西西弗斯那狠劲儿。</p>
<p>她的足尖一路沿着他的睡衣下摆到他的胸前，揉捻着：“看着我，别怕。”</p>
<p>哈迪斯闻言看向她的脸，眼前的仿冒品变不出挚友的魔力之瞳。但是，他承认，仿冒品远比本尊更加诱人。西西弗斯极光色的双眸，固然美的惊天动地，但是更多感受到的是威严和力量。镜魔的眼睛是简单的绿色，单纯的欲望。</p>
<p>智慧王索罗门是身在云端的女神，充满神性，再美丽也只是尊神像，仅供膜拜无法亵渎。镜魔却是鲜活的，散发着甜美的肉欲，只需一步，就会从天堂到床帏。</p>
<p>镜魔跪在床上，将身前的金发捋到身后，双手勾住他的脖子，送上朱唇：“你真帅，我喜欢你。不要管明天，今夜，让我们放纵……”</p>
<p>在那么一瞬间，哈迪斯臣服于诱惑。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>连虚空裂缝都关不住的索罗门，当然不可能被区区妖异创造的空间困住。等她研究完镜中世界的构造，才从中走出。之后，她才猛然想起，镜魔是妖异，会不会趁她沉迷研究时出去作恶。</p>
<p>亚马乌罗提的形形色色的灵魂如同万家灯火，她闭目凝神搜寻着镜魔的以太，连一秒钟都不需要，就出现在镜魔面前。</p>
<p>只是……</p>
<p>眼前熟悉的房间她绝对不会认错，自己的脸也不会认错，跟自己在滚床单的人也不会认错。</p>
<p>她抱着胳膊，站在哈迪斯的床前，冷漠的看着眼前的活色生香。</p>
<p>智慧王索罗门强大的以太就像狂风海啸一般令人无法忽视，床上滚做一团的两人吓得猛然分开。哈迪斯看见本尊后，脸顿时绿了，心里只说，完了完了。</p>
<p>本尊平静的站在原地，身上的以太却不平静，以肉眼可见的金色火焰状在燃烧，极光色的双眸定格在红色。她什么都没说，但是这份平静已经将哈迪斯吓破胆。</p>
<p>索罗门的目光落在镜魔的身上，而镜魔挑衅的看着她，摸着嘴唇说：“这男人是我的了，你能把我怎样？”</p>
<p>她冷静的回答：“不能怎样。”</p>
<p>小虫竟然妄图挑衅天空。</p>
<p>随即哈迪斯卧室的玻璃窗子被震碎，镜魔被无形的力量从250层的高楼被丢下去。哈迪斯战战兢兢一丝不挂的坐在床上，等待着来自西西弗斯的死刑。</p>
<p>将镜魔丢出窗外后，西西弗斯身上沸腾的以太冷静下来，淡淡的看他一眼，极光色的眸子恢复平日的波澜不惊：“你真令我失望。”</p>
<p>她没有走门，也没有瞬移，而是从窗子走出。对以太登峰造极的操控，让空气形成透明的台阶，承受着她的脚步，宛如女神一般漫步于云端。</p>
<p>你真令我失望。</p>
<p>轻飘飘的一句话，哈迪斯心碎了。</p>
<p>情愿西西弗斯把所有怒火化作陨石砸向他，也不是这样不痛不痒的死亡宣告。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>250层楼的高度当然摔不死妖异，不过也足以把她摔傻。</p>
<p>第二天晨间议会，索罗门神色如常的喝茶，跟拉哈布雷亚讨论着如何处理妖异。</p>
<p>镜魔被捆成粽子丢在门口，它是有着茄紫色皮肤和杏仁状红色眼睛的妖异，海螺型的头上长着宛如一根根海藻型胳膊粗的头发。由于被盛怒的索罗门从高处丢下，它至今还没清醒。</p>
<p>然而大家的注意力都在爱梅特赛尔克身上，他印堂发黑，眼圈青紫，双目呆滞，张着嘴，一副活死人的样子。</p>
<p>拉哈布雷亚不解的问他：“发生了什么？你受伤了吗？”</p>
<p>帕修达洛特在爱梅特赛尔克面前比划半天，也不见有丝毫反应，他掏出一块怀表来回摆动，干脆用起催眠术：“发生了什么？说出来让大家开心一下？”</p>
<p>爱梅特赛尔克的眼珠跟着怀表左右摆动，突然目光凶恶起来，吓得帕修达洛特怀表差点掉地上。他死死的抱住帕修达洛特，大声哀嚎：“西西弗斯！我错了！她变成你的样子勾引我！我把持不住啊！你杀了我都行，别不理我5555……”</p>
<p>无影们震惊的嘴巴里都能塞鸡蛋了，这么刺激的吗！</p>
<p>大家的耳朵都竖起来听八卦，帕修达洛特来了兴致：“哇！你们滚床单了？”</p>
<p>爱梅特赛尔克嚎的更惨了。</p>
<p>身后有人问帕修达洛特：“好玩吗？”</p>
<p>他开心的想也不想就回答：“好玩！好玩极了……嗯？”他僵硬的转过身，看见的是索罗门的阴影。她长得很好看，笑起来本该也很好看，帕修达洛特却觉得她的笑容让他浑身冒冷汗。</p>
<p>索罗门像拎小鸡一样，单手拎起帕修达洛特，会议室挂过一阵阴风，吹落桌上巧克力的包装纸，他俩消失了。</p>
<p>除了被深度催眠生无可恋的爱梅特赛尔克，众无影面面相觑。</p>
<p>又一阵阴风吹来，巧克力的包装纸在地上打了个旋，索罗门单独出现，坐在自己的位置上继续喝茶看报纸。</p>
<p>无影们都汗毛倒竖，咬着嘴唇连大气都不敢喘。拉哈布雷亚率先恢复镇定，赶紧搜寻帕修达洛特的下落，好吧，通讯器定位在星球另一端白垩岛的恐龙窝。他咳嗽了一声，亲自给索罗门空掉的茶杯满上热茶：“所以，您打算怎样处理镜魔呢？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>镜魔太弱了，弱到掀不起风浪，若说它犯什么罪，罪名也是冒充无影，罪不至死。</p>
<p>索罗门丢下一句话：“你们看着办。”</p>
<p>艾里迪布斯坐在爱梅特赛尔克的旁边想入非非，看着镜魔苍蝇搓手，嗯……他有个大胆的想法。</p>
<p>似乎看穿他装满黄色废料的脑袋，索罗门淡淡的在议会桌上宣告：“谁要是再敢跟变成我样子的镜魔乱搞，我就把他丢进末日火山。”</p>
<p>艾里迪布斯打个激灵，秒变脸，义愤填膺的砸着桌子：“谁想这么干，我第一个宰了他。这世间竟有如此厚颜无耻之人！”索罗门冷漠的凝视，他的脸上堆满人畜无害的乖巧微笑。</p>
<p>她想了想，一阵风的消失，又一阵风的出现，手上拎着已经认不出人样的帕修达洛特。这一共才消失不到半小时，造的像被恐龙糟蹋了一般，身上撒发着不可描述的味道。他神志不清的喃喃自语：“不要舔我……我不是恐龙宝宝……”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>如果没有帕修达洛特的一时手贱，索罗门与爱梅特赛尔克还可以维持表面上的同僚情谊。现在，她对他冷若冰霜，甚至连样子都不再做。她甚至对议长提出辞去智慧王的席位，拉哈布雷亚冷脸警告她：“你当无影是什么？每一个决策都会影响到数以万计的生命，不要带入私人感情。”</p>
<p>老师的训诫让她羞愧难当。</p>
<p>公事是公事，私事是私事。</p>
<p>镜魔横插一腿，导致两大最主要战力变得水火不容。如果镜魔再次顶着索罗门的脸去诱惑别人，那后果真是难以预料，至少艾里迪布斯绝对不行。</p>
<p>定力最佳的爱梅特赛尔克已经栽了，连拉哈布雷亚都保不准自己能禁受住诱惑。</p>
<p>为永绝后患，议长亲自处决镜魔。</p>
<p>西西弗斯搬回曾经的树屋，拜她的能力所赐，搬家连一分钟都用不到，说走就走。</p>
<p>褪去哈迪斯为她置办的华服，换上曾经的荆钗布裙，闻着树干的辛辣味和树叶的清香。这才是她的生活，做只候鸟，做根野草。平淡的生存四千年，也将如此平淡下去。</p>
<p>哈迪斯……</p>
<p>她将这个名字像书签一般，夹在再也不看的书籍里，成为记忆中的一角。没有朋友哈迪斯，只有同僚爱梅特赛尔克。</p>
<p>爱梅特赛尔克糟糕透了，亚马乌罗提没有失恋这个词。他只觉得夜不能寐食不甘味，晨间例会和正式议会上，每次索罗门议事时碰巧问到他时，他都不知所措。他们在议会时像从前一样，他试图向她道歉，像他们第一次误会时那样。</p>
<p>她彬彬有礼的接受道歉，对艾里迪布斯都不会那么客气。</p>
<p>自从那件事以来，索罗门再也没摘下过面具，甚至连头发都一丝不漏的完全塞进兜帽。</p>
<p>拉哈布雷亚曾在晨间议会里表示，私下里场合就不要戴面具了，索罗门听话的摘下面具，却用魔法把五官变没，剩下一张空荡荡的可怖面孔。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>议长结束一天的辛勤办公，回到市中心大到可以开车的家中，想听着音乐泡个澡，享受一下晚间难得的静谧。结果，两个醉鬼赖在他家又哭又叫，还喝光他准备泡澡时独自享用的佳酿。</p>
<p>自从镜魔事件，这已经是不知道多少次艾里迪布斯和爱梅特赛尔克跑到他家耍酒疯了。</p>
<p>艾里迪布斯喝的迷迷糊糊，把拉哈布雷亚的手当做索罗门的手放在脸上：“快点让她把面具摘了吧，不然麻烦你把镜魔复活送给我。”得到拉哈布雷亚奖励的一记爆栗。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>爱梅特赛尔克抱着酒瓶赖在沙发上，鞋子在洁白的沙发背上踩出个大脚印：“老大，你得帮帮我，索罗门几年没理我了。她再不理我，我就去她面前自尽。”</p>
<p>拉哈布雷亚的额头上布满十字路口：“你们去她家闹，别来烦我！”</p>
<p>“呜哇哇！！她会杀了我！”</p>
<p>“那不正和你意！你不就喜欢她暴打你的样子！”</p>
<p>拉哈布雷亚快被这两个喝醉的熊孩子气死了：“你们不走是吧，我走！”他气得都忘记这是他家了，穿着拖鞋和便服走到住宅楼外面时才发现，多年的议会大楼和家里两点一线，他居然无处可去。</p>
<p>一直公事缠身，他的魔法都逐渐变得生疏，他现在怀疑自己已经不敌他的得意门生索罗门，和关门弟子爱梅特赛尔克。他甚至记不得上次离开亚马乌罗提是哪一年，十年前？二十年前？他把一生和全部的热情都奉献给了这座城市。</p>
<p>坐在飞行器上，盘旋在城外的古树林中，他只要闭上眼就知道学生身在何处。因为，太熟悉，也太强大。</p>
<p>她居住古树树枝上缠满了紫藤萝，已经过了花期，正在凋零，散发着浓郁到腐烂的甜香。</p>
<p>西西弗斯为他的到来而意外，他穿着白色的居家棉拖鞋，身上是柔软的白色麻制短衬衫和红色短裤。她还是第一次看见他穿的如此居家，仿佛是因为发生什么急事不得不从家里出来。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>很久没有看见西西弗斯的脸了，她瘦的厉害，眼圈发青，凝荔般的面颊凹陷下来，显得眼睛更大了。他皱着眉头，从前他们还是师生时，在信里他总是叮嘱她好好吃饭休息：“你怎么瘦的这么厉害？又废寝忘食的在研究什么？”</p>
<p>西西弗斯没少因为生活马虎被老师批评，不好意思的低下头：“没研究什么……”</p>
<p>拉哈布雷亚信不着她，直接去厨房翻了食品柜，结果发现她家居然一点食品都没有，只发现大量水晶。他震惊不已：“你居然在食用水晶？”</p>
<p>西西弗斯像犯错的孩子，双手背到身后，不安的盯着地面：“嗯……省事。”</p>
<p>夜风很凉，她身上还穿着单薄的粗麻无袖连衣裙，腰上系着未经鞣制的羊皮腰带。拉哈布雷亚：“你们斯多葛派的极端俭朴主义也得有个限度！明天一天三顿在议会吃，我盯着你。”</p>
<p>她跟哈迪斯住在一起时，脸蛋圆润，虽然是超脱淡然的神情，眼里却总是有意无意的含着笑。现在却瘦的像只受惊的小鹿，看得人心酸，又怎么能忍心责备。</p>
<p>她好奇的问：“你怎么跑到我这来了？”</p>
<p>拉哈布雷亚抱歉的笑了：“被气的从家里跑出来，才发现没有地方去，只能来你这。”</p>
<p>嗯，不用猜，肯定是爱梅特赛尔克和艾里迪布斯，只有这两个人能把拉哈布雷亚气到欲哭无泪。</p>
<p>“那两个熊孩子烂醉如泥，在我家又哭又闹的喊着你的名字，我实在受不了。”</p>
<p>拉哈布雷亚一边说着，一边察言观色，她只是点点头：“我没什么可以招待你的，连茶都没有，如果你累了就去我的房间睡觉吧。”</p>
<p>他叹口气，觉得也该跟她谈一谈爱梅特赛尔克的问题，他白天像个游魂一般去议会上班，晚上动不动就跑到他家喝酒胡闹。</p>
<p>西西弗斯没有给他开口的机会：“如果你想说爱梅特赛尔克的事情，那我先去睡觉了，你睡椅子吧。”</p>
<p>拉哈布雷亚被噎到没词，哭笑不得：“你难道就这么对自己的恩师？没有茶，你总可以不吝微笑吧？”</p>
<p>西西弗斯被逗笑了，难怪白袍总是心心念念面具下的脸，当真是赏心悦目。</p>
<p>她还是听拉哈布雷亚的，空气中紫藤萝的味道越发浓郁，隐隐让拉哈布雷亚的双手发麻。这种异样的感觉和索罗门不正常的消瘦，让拉哈布雷亚的觉得哪里不对劲。</p>
<p>“西西弗斯，你有没有觉得身体有不舒服的地方？”</p>
<p>“偶尔会头晕，也许是只进食以太的关系。”</p>
<p>拉哈布雷亚希望是自己多疑，但是直觉告诉他有问题。凋败紫藤萝的味道不该这么浓郁，他向西西弗斯道别后，摘了一大串紫藤萝，在日出之时回到议会大楼的实验室。</p>
<p>晨间议会时，大家发现从来都是第一个到的议长居然没来。</p>
<p>昨夜在议长家烂醉如泥的爱梅特赛尔克和艾里迪布斯带着宿醉，面面相觑，难道老大被他俩气到罢工？由于议长翘班太过令人震惊，他们忽略索罗门也没有来。</p>
<p>平时扯皮聊天的早间议会，俨然变成作战大会，大家激烈讨论营救议长的一百种方式。送茶水的阿姨推着茶车走进来时，满脸鄙夷的看着星球智囊们，大声说：“议长在实验室呢。”</p>
<p>诶？</p>
<p>无影们怒视着爱梅特赛尔克和艾里迪布斯，他俩刚才迫于压力交代了每晚去老大家喝酒闹事的实情。</p>
<p>两人战战兢兢的跑去实验室向老大赔礼道歉时，却被冲出来的拉哈布雷亚撞个满怀，他手里还拿着朵紫藤萝。</p>
<p>看清来人后，拉哈布雷亚把爱梅特赛尔克拽进办公室：“索罗门呢？”</p>
<p>“她没来，有事吗？”</p>
<p>拉哈布雷亚心里一沉：“你马上去她家！有人给她下毒！她很危险！”到底是谁在给她下慢性毒药？剂量大到他只待一会便手脚麻痹，而她却毫无感觉，到底是中毒多久了？</p>
<p>爱梅特赛尔克只听见索罗门有危险，等脑子冷静下来，人已经在飞行器上全速冲向城郊古树林。什么交通安全法，什么罚单都见鬼去吧。</p>
<p>人不在，树屋里一片狼藉，她珍视的手稿被风吹落一地，上面被踩的全是脚印，不速之客不止一人。下毒？再加上绑架？这在亚马乌罗提的乌托邦简直骇人听闻。</p>
<p>无影遇袭是惊天大事，十四席位纵然没有特权，却是亚马乌罗提神坛上的精神图腾，不容置疑冒犯。如果是外国人干的，就是明目张胆要挑起战争。</p>
<p>他相信随后拉哈布雷亚就会带人赶到，但是他一定要敢在所有人之前找到索罗门。他闭上眼睛，曾经群星般耀眼的灵魂此刻如同风中烛火，微弱到一吹即灭。</p>
<p>他摘下耳环，里面藏着在天堂岛偷偷收集到她的头发。手指轻捻发丝，他在心中默念着主人的名字，发丝燃烧起来，冒出缕缕青烟，在青烟中呈现出他渴望的画面，索罗门在昏睡着。那是一辆小型飞空艇，带着外国旗帜，在往西南方向飞行。</p>
<p>索罗门头痛欲裂，她整理书稿时突然双目发黑，跌倒时碰到了头。她觉得左眼被粘稠的液体糊的睁不开，想伸手去摸，却发现手脚都被捆住。她蓦地一惊，立即清醒，警惕的打量周围。凌乱的机舱，外面还有狂风呼啸的声音，她在飞空艇上？</p>
<p>身体麻痹的不正常，她连动跟指头的力气都没有，头脑在飞速运转。这是绑架？绑架的是作为西西弗斯的普通人，还是智慧王索罗门？是国家内部的阴谋，寻常犯罪，还是想要战争的外国人？</p>
<p>“你醒了？”</p>
<p>一个年轻棕发男人走到她面前蹲下，口音长相都是异邦人。他用看稀罕物的眼神，傻呆呆的看着她。</p>
<p>“为什么要抓我？”</p>
<p>男人没说话，只是呆呆的看着她，过一会，又来了一个高个金发男人，年龄稍微大一点，也跟他一样，站着傻呆呆看着她。</p>
<p>她被两个傻子绑架了？她感受着体内的以太流，十分紊乱，无法使用瞬间移动。她总是独来独往，失踪几天也许都没人发现吧？不指望有人来救她。现在，只能努力让以太平稳下来后传送走。</p>
<p>“天哪！你真好看……”</p>
<p>棕发男人说话了，伸出手摸着她的脸，轻佻的玩弄着她的长发。</p>
<p>她想躲，身后却只有机舱壁。从没有人对她如此不敬过，哪怕是艾里迪布斯，也只是嘴上说说，永远对女士充满风度。倒是看上去禁欲的爱梅特赛尔克，比谁都大胆。</p>
<p>“头碰到了，不会破相吧？”金发男人起身上前检查，近到鼻息尽数喷洒到她的脸上，察觉到她的厌恶和躲闪后嘻嘻一笑：“我看你往哪躲。”说罢，掰着下巴便要亲。</p>
<p>不要招惹受伤的狮子，索罗门仅剩的以太爆发，把两个男人弾飞，重重撞在机舱壁上。他们难以置信，看似柔弱无骨的姑娘在他们长期下毒后还能有这样的力量。</p>
<p>“该死！”</p>
<p>两人爬起，擦掉嘴角的血。听说亚马乌罗提的孩子都精通魔法，果然不是骗人的。他们后怕的靠在远处打量着猎物，只见她靠在墙壁上半天没有动静，应该是用尽最后的力量，再也无法挣扎。</p>
<p>本来还对她存有怜爱之心，再受到攻击之后，彻底变成兽欲。</p>
<p>她的面门被重重的按在地上，似金非银的长发无情的被拉扯，其中一个从后面撕开她的裙子，一路撕到后背，另一个按着她的腿解着脚上的绳索。</p>
<p>“你最好配合点，大家都舒服。”</p>
<p>她明白即将发生什么，死命挣扎着，在心底苦笑。真没想到，一世英名居然命丧在两个不知名的喽啰手中。罢了，宁死不辱。 </p>
<p>“舒服？”</p>
<p>飞空艇的大门被人从外面扯开，黑袍无影宛如天神下凡飘在空中，脸上是可怖的红色悬空蛇纹面具。脸被按在地上的西西弗斯心里一松，是哈迪斯。</p>
<p>他清晰的看见西西弗斯被两个粗鲁的汉子按在地上，衣服被撕烂，女神般的肉体暴露无遗。他只觉得脑门一热，如果不是西西弗斯大喊一声留活口，整辆飞空艇都会被他炸成碎末。</p>
<p>“他们对你做什么了？你的脸怎么了？疼不疼？中毒要不要紧？哪里不舒服？”</p>
<p>哈迪斯急的像热锅上的蚂蚁，半点都没有方才天神下凡的风采，他甚至都忘记变套衣服出来，匆忙的脱下尊贵的黑袍罩在挚友身上，还再三保证，不该看的他一眼都没多看。</p>
<p>两个绑架犯被捆成粽子塞住嘴巴丢在一旁，他和西西弗斯面对面坐在飞空艇的地面上，他又担忧又害怕，扶着她的胳膊，像揉搓小动物的毛一样揉搓着，嘴里念叨着不怕不怕。</p>
<p>他在她自爆前的一瞬间赶到，唉……还有什么不能原谅的。</p>
<p>手足无措安慰人的哈迪斯，只觉得身体一沉，西西弗斯倒在他的胸前。他张着双臂不敢碰她，一动不敢动的喊着：“你晕倒了吗！你醒醒啊！你振作点啊！”</p>
<p>“哈迪斯。”</p>
<p>“嗯？”他惊喜的发现西西弗斯居然醒着，醒着扑进他的怀里，这是做梦吗？</p>
<p>“闭嘴，我困了。”</p>
<p>哈迪斯小心翼翼的把手放在她的后背上，拥进怀中，一个真正的拥抱，得到了她的允许与回应：“西西弗斯……我是不是在做梦啊？”</p>
<p>西西弗斯趴在他胸前，没好气的说：“是，所以闭嘴。”</p>
<p>“嘿嘿~”稍稍用力，抱得再紧点。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>胆敢冒犯女神？艾里迪布斯表示，眼睛看了挖眼睛，手摸了剁手，亲到她拔舌头。</p>
<p>拉哈布雷亚白了他一眼：“文明点，我们不是野蛮人。”并且赞许爱梅特赛尔克在绑架现场保持冷静的行为。这两个异邦人到底藏着什么样的阴谋？</p>
<p>两个绑架犯是在亚马乌罗提求学的留学生，主修的是炼金术。某日在城外闲来无事开飞行器乱转，恰好遇到在树顶读书的索罗门，惊鸿一瞥后动了歹念。</p>
<p>他们观察多日，发现白天的时候树屋没有人，晚上才会亮起灯火，而很神奇的是从未见过索罗门乘交通工具出入。树屋上缠满香气浓郁的紫藤萝，花期很长，从春天开到初冬。他们起先只是下在花草里下少量狼乌头，随着时间不断加大剂量。由于狼乌头本来就有麻痹感官的作用，再加上紫藤萝香气的掩盖，所以她才一直没有察觉到。</p>
<p>棕发男人懊恼的捂着脸：“给她下的毒都够毒死一个村子的人了，我们本来是想回乡时把她带回去做老婆。”</p>
<p>原来是单纯见色起意的绑架案，这让拉哈布雷亚松口气。世界没有战争，并不代表不会发生。做议长这么久，他比谁都明白看似简简单单的“世界和平”，是多么可贵。</p>
<p>金发男人同样沮丧：“我们绑架的是大人物吗？她那么穷，简直是家徒四壁。”</p>
<p>艾里迪布斯冷笑：“你们绑架的是议会十四席位成员，伟大的智慧王索罗门，亚马乌罗提皇冠上的明珠。”</p>
<p>两位绑架犯吓傻了，在没有死刑的世界里，他们可能要成为第一个血祭星球的人了。</p>
<p>“饶命啊！我们只是摸了她什么没来得及做啊！”</p>
<p>“摸了她？”</p>
<p>艾里迪布斯浑身都燃烧着好酸的烈炎，冲上前去用拳头猛锤绑架犯：“你敢摸我女神！我还没摸过呢！”</p>
<p>拉哈布雷亚愁眉苦脸的抱住白袍的腰：“形象，调停者，注意你的形象。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>索罗门靠在休息室的大沙发上，靠在以格约姆的肩头。</p>
<p>以格约姆一手搂着她，一只手在她的头皮里扒拉着：“还行，血虽然不少，伤口在头皮里，只有米粒大小。用不了多久就恢复了，你还是我最可爱的小天使。”说罢，还在她额头上吧唧的亲了一口。</p>
<p>索罗门面颊上呈现出淡淡的红晕：“又麻烦你了呢。”</p>
<p>以格约姆吐着舌头，端来一大瓶冒着诡异味道的绿色液体：“老大做的解毒剂，要求我一定要盯着你喝到最后一滴。”</p>
<p>解毒剂冒着肉眼可见的青烟，闻一下吓得索罗门脸都绿了。那布里亚勒斯抱着一大盒糖果在旁边看着：“别怕，我给你准备了好多糖。”</p>
<p>喝完解毒剂的索罗门只觉得天旋地转，比中毒还要痛苦，拉哈布雷亚是不是没有味觉？怎么能做出这么难吃的东西！</p>
<p>在她被苦的云里雾里的时候，以格约姆往她嘴巴里塞了颗蜂蜜糖。蜂蜜的甜味在口中融化，但是……仍然盖不过解毒剂要命的味道。索罗门苦的五官都皱在一起，眼角还挂着泪水。</p>
<p>以格约姆觉得该说点什么转移她的注意力：“你知道世界上最甜的是什么吗？”</p>
<p>果然成功的唤起索罗门的好奇心：“桦木糖浆？”</p>
<p>以格约姆：“是吻。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>审讯完结的爱梅特赛尔克前去休息室探望索罗门，结果却在病房门口碰见脸色通红气鼓鼓的以格约姆，嘴巴肿的厉害。</p>
<p>发生什么了，都不看路吗，差点把他撞个大跟头。还没等他抱怨，只看见那布里亚勒斯也匆匆跟来，脸肿的像猪头，还带着明显的巴掌印。不用想了，肯定是以格约姆扇的。</p>
<p>他一边开门一边问索罗门：“他们两个刚才打架了？”</p>
<p>只见她靠在沙发上摸着嘴唇若有所思，他以为是中毒的副作用，走上前去在她眼前摆着手：“好些了吗？”</p>
<p>哈迪斯的脸部大特写让她回过神来，脑子里还想着以格约姆的话。他的嘴唇很好看，不薄也不肉，大概会很甜？</p>
<p>她俯身捧着哈迪斯的脸，指尖反复描摹着他的嘴唇，又肉又滑又翘，唇边还有些扎人的绒毛，然后舔舐摸过他嘴唇的手指，也没味啊。她含着手指对哈迪斯说：“以格约姆果然是哄我的。你怎么流鼻血了？你醒醒啊！”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>千禧年祭是亚马乌罗提的头号节日，千年只有一次，为新纪元的起始，举国将举办长达三个月的狂欢庆典。</p>
<p>尽管距离上个庆典已有千年，大家记忆已经模糊，拉哈布雷亚还是希望祭典尽可能的新颖欢乐。</p>
<p>议会为了筹备庆典已经乱成一锅粥，拉哈布雷亚连各种点名：“爱梅特赛尔克，雄辩家哈迪斯，你负责总庆典的开幕致辞和闭幕致辞。”</p>
<p>爱梅特赛尔克：“小意思。”</p>
<p>拉哈布雷亚：“索罗门，戏剧家西西弗斯，你想办法给我写出五部喜剧，要热闹的。懂吗？”</p>
<p>西西弗斯愣了：“你要我死？你知道这是多大的工作量吗？”</p>
<p>拉哈布雷亚白了她一眼：“我会另外排一组戏剧家协助你，你独立创作的是五部，你们要共同创作十二部。反对无效，自己想办法。”</p>
<p>西西弗斯呆愣在原地，五部喜剧……跟她重归于好的爱梅特赛尔克献殷勤的给她扇扇子：“不怕不怕，我帮你分担。”</p>
<p>拉哈布雷亚：“以格约姆，运动明星希波吕忒，奥林匹克那边你负责。三令五申不许在体能运动里使用魔法，我不想在运动会上看见大爆炸。”</p>
<p>以格约姆抱头扶额：“我的天……整个奥林匹克，杀了我吧……”</p>
<p>拉哈布雷亚：“艾里迪布斯，吟游诗人赫尔墨斯，十二场演唱会。”</p>
<p>还没等艾里迪布斯潇洒的整理发型，只听见议长说：“至少一半是新歌，不许说不行。”他大声哀嚎：“不要啊……”突然灵感一亮：“爱梅特赛尔克没事做，让他帮我写歌词好吗！”</p>
<p>拉哈布雷亚抬起头略加思索：“对哦，他没事做，帮你写歌词好了。”</p>
<p>爱梅特赛尔克大怒：“你这混蛋！不坑我会死吗！”</p>
<p>无视打成一团的两个熊孩子，拉哈布雷亚继续布置工作。他发现忘记提及最重要的一点，猛敲黑板：“这次庆典的主题是爱情，鼓励人们相爱，懂吗？”</p>
<p>十三位无影一起抬头，眨着天真懵动的大眼睛：“啥叫爱情？”</p>
<p>拉哈布雷亚觉得头痛，别说他们不知道，他也不知道，大部分市民也不知道。永恒之民倒是不愁人口数量，但是亚马乌罗提已经两百多年没有新生命的诞生。再加上之前玛哈献祭的百余人，和一些意外死去的同胞，人口一直负增长。</p>
<p>需要补充人口啊，刺激人们谈恋爱，谈恋爱才会有下一代。</p>
<p>搞了半天，是为了增加人口啊，无影们恍然大悟。大家开始积极讨论怎么生孩子，他们大部分人都为了魔法技艺而终生禁欲。恋爱生育只在书上见过，还没实践过。那布里亚勒斯特别开心，他好像几百年没见过新生儿了，他目光转向前些年被捉奸的爱梅特赛尔克：“你不是有经验吗，怎么生小孩？”</p>
<p>索罗门在懊恼五部喜剧的巨大工作量，没有听见。爱梅特赛尔克闻言扑过来就给那布里亚勒斯一记爆栗：“不想死闭嘴！”</p>
<p>艾里迪布斯不知道从哪里掏出个戒指，递到索罗门面前，深情款款：“让我们为亚马乌罗提的建设添砖加瓦吧~通过爱的行为诞育爱的结晶~”</p>
<p>一波未平一波又起啊！</p>
<p>爱梅特赛尔克一记老拳打的那布里亚勒斯失去知觉，又跑过来一把拽过艾里迪布斯手里的戒指，套在小指上：“戒指不错，我收了。”</p>
<p>拉哈布雷亚一年前都开始筹划庆典，布置工作下来，大家还要准备半年。采办各种物资，节目彩排，项目审核。议会大楼24小时灯火通明，人来人往的忙的人仰马翻。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>在一片熙熙攘攘里，爱梅特赛尔克坐在角落里安静的阅读，几乎把眼睛贴在书本上，想把每个字都刻进心里。没看几页，都要在心里感叹，他原本以为黑魔法就是最深刻的学问，原来这本《育儿宝典》才厉害。</p>
<p>“你在看什么？”</p>
<p>那布里亚勒斯忙里偷闲的吃零食，发现同样在角落里摸鱼的他。他吓得立刻合上书，露出包在《育儿宝典》外的伪装书皮：“《我要带着黑魔纹飞翔》。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>那布里亚勒斯瞟了瞎书皮上的简介，说什么黑魔法师死也不跟黑魔纹分离，感动上天，让黑魔纹永远长在他脚下。</p>
<p>他忍不住吐槽：“你居然看这么狗血的小说。”说着还把口袋里的巧克力丢给爱梅特赛尔克，他总在议会办公室里藏着各种甜食。</p>
<p>点数点到头炸的拉哈布雷亚，看到两个在角落里窃窃私嘻嘻哈哈的无影，怒斥：“爱梅特赛尔克，你的歌词呢？那布里亚勒斯，让你准备的一万两千个节日烟花呢！”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>鼓励人们相爱……</p>
<p>相爱是什么，他对西西弗斯是爱吗？换位思考一下，如果西西弗斯对他报以相同的感受？脑补一下，血液直冲大脑，太刺激，受不了。他捂着脸倒像椅背，坐在他对面为剧本发愁的西西弗斯猛然抬头：“你怎么了？突然脸和脖子那么红？”</p>
<p>两人把家搬到图书馆，通宵达旦的创作。</p>
<p>五部剧本，和几十首歌的歌词可不是轻松活。</p>
<p>西西弗斯庆幸拉哈布雷亚派给她的是写喜剧，不是什么爱情剧，不然真的疯了：“你说爱情是什么呢？”</p>
<p>哈迪斯揉着酸痛的脖子：“这问题你问第二次了，我也不知道。你该不会想去生小孩吧？”</p>
<p>她猛地摇头：“老大说不推荐我生小孩，他怕我喂小孩吃水晶。”</p>
<p>他抻着懒腰走到西西弗斯身后，双手揉捏着她的肩颈窝：“没事，我来照顾，你不是一直爱吃我做的饭吗。”</p>
<p>肩颈通过按摩传来的酸痒相间的酥麻感，让她发出慵懒的笑声：“我会考虑的。”</p>
<p>哈迪斯得寸进尺的继续揉捏试探：“但是这件事需要两个人的参与……心甘情愿的积极配合……”</p>
<p>仿佛听懂他的暗示，揉肩的双手被她打落。当然，力道轻的像是在撒娇。显然她没有觉得冒犯，不然这就是哈迪斯有手的时候摸的最后一样东西了。</p>
<p>他坏笑着抢过她手边的一张纸，瞥到了上面写的一段故事。</p>
<p>“熊、狐狸、和兔子，在森林的篝火旁遇见一个快要饿死的旅人。为了救人，熊捉来的鱼，狐狸捉来了鸟，而兔子没有任何能力，最后跳入篝火，把自己变成旅人的食物。”</p>
<p>西西弗斯把纸抢回来，用双臂盖住：“不写完之前谁也不许看。”</p>
<p>哈迪斯：“老大说要写喜剧，你这个有点悲伤啊。而且熊捉的鱼和狐狸捉的鸟都可以喂饱旅人，兔子为什么还要自焚？”</p>
<p>西西弗斯：“因为兔子没有任何能力，就算不自焚，也会被熊和狐狸吃掉。啊……我的脑子好胀……”</p>
<p>哈迪斯把她面前的书籍纸张都推开，对她鞠躬伸手：“我们去天台吹风好吗，今晚的月色很美。”</p>
<p>图书馆的天台很高，足足将近一百层。他们乘坐电梯，晃晃悠悠的来到天台。哈迪斯骗人的，只有一丢丢新月，倒是繁星如海，触手可及。</p>
<p>他们并肩坐在天台上，从高处打量着彻夜灯火通明的亚马乌罗提，黑夜笼罩着万家灯火，如同海沟里闪烁的一颗颗金色明珠。缥缈而虚幻，但是，无论多少次俯瞰这座城市，他们都会由衷的赞叹：从前、今后，也不会再有比亚马乌罗提更加雄伟壮丽的城市。</p>
<p>哈迪斯觉得肩头一沉，西西弗斯毛茸茸的金色脑袋靠住他，他轻轻动了动，原来是睡着了。看来这段时间通宵达旦的创作，真是累惨了她。他犹豫下，搂住她，毛茸茸的金毛弄的他鼻子发痒。</p>
<p>千禧年祭的庆典一定无比的华丽纷呈，到处都是繁花锦簇烈火烹油的盛况。等到庆典结束，他们回天堂岛休息一段时间，椰子酒应该很香了。他们并排躺在剑齿虎的肚皮上，喝酒看星星。嗯！回去认真把《育儿宝典》的后面看完，万一用得到呢！</p>
<p>感受着她的体温与香气，他陷入对幸福未来的无限遐想。</p>
<p>他远眺辉煌的夜景，也许在每一栋高楼每一扇亮光的窗后，都有一个像他一样平凡而幸福的男人，正在拥抱着此生挚爱。</p>
<p>这不过是亚马乌罗提一个宁静而普通的夜晚，就像过去亿万个宁静而普通的夜晚，却也是最后一个宁静而普通的夜晚。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>远方群青色的天空隐隐浮现出红色，璀璨的繁星被不详的闪电覆盖，大地在颤抖，发红的穹顶被看不见的手撕开。从中爬出无数只浑身张眼睛的恶心怪物。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>终末灾厄</p>
<p> </p>
<p>后来，</p>
<p>十四席位最后仅剩下拉哈布雷亚，爱梅特赛尔克，艾里迪布斯，和变成废人的索罗门。</p>
<p>亚马乌罗提破败的街道失去人烟。</p>
<p>早间会议变得安静了，上面还剩着那布里亚勒斯来不及吃完的半盒巧克力，如同那张桌子，再也坐不满人。他神秘兮兮准备的一万两千个烟花，在大地裂开时沉入岩浆，也不知道是不是真像那个傻子说的那么好看。</p>
<p>奥林匹克的火炬不会再燃起，点燃它的火炬手以格约姆毫不犹豫地将生命献祭给佐迪亚克。</p>
<p>那些艾里迪布斯永远都不会再唱的歌。</p>
<p>西西弗斯的五部喜剧已经完成三部，手稿在灾厄时与图书馆一起葬身火海。</p>
<p>还有那本藏在议会沙发下面的《育儿宝典》，哈迪斯永远也不知道那剩下的部分讲的是什么。</p>
<p>后来的很久很久之后，爱梅特赛尔克问转生种以格约姆：“你还记得以前你总喷的香水吗，带着雨后金合欢的味道。”</p>
<p>以格约姆变得冰冷而麻木：“我已经很久都闻不出味了。”</p>
<p>他的爱人、朋友、同胞、家人、无忧无虑的生活、热爱的世界，哈迪斯以为那样平淡到有些无聊的日常会永远的持续下去。时间在他最幸福的时刻戛然而止，也是他疯狂执念的开始。</p>
<p>曾经的记忆在无尽岁月的摩擦下日渐模糊，他们的日常一去不复返。</p>
<p>只有在回到虚无界深度休眠时，会在梦中闪回那些点点滴滴，死命把星屑幻影般的往事攥在掌中，捱过无边孤独。曾经的幸福时光，变成荆棘缠住哈迪斯的体肤，浸入血脉，每一次呼吸都是锥心之痛。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>他失去的从来不是某个人，而是整个世界。</p>
<p>在灵魂粉碎的时刻，哈迪斯微笑的对光之战士说：“记住我，记住我们曾经存在过。”</p>
<p>你记住我，我记住他们。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>---完---</p>
<p> </p>
<p>刀好吃吗？接过SE的40米大刀，再上面撒上盐和辣椒。</p>
<p>这文想营造的氛围大概是，一大家子人住在漂亮的大宅子里过着充实知足的生活，有一天灾变来了。失去全部家人，房子被夷为平地，只有活下来的人赤脚站在焦土瓦砾上追忆往昔。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>毕竟是《答案》的前篇，虐文是前提。在失去一切之后，从前的日子越欢乐回忆越痛苦。初代的执念来源，过去每一个欢乐的瞬间。刚写这个结尾有点把我自己虐到了，转念一想，这不就是SE给出的结局么，我只是刀片的搬运工。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>完结，全文32300字。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>